Un amor inesperado
by Annalopez
Summary: El amor despierta donde menos te lo imaginas...eso es lo que paso a Edward y Bella...
1. Prologo y personajes

**Un amor inesperado**

Prologo…

Como puedes enamorarte de la persona menos inesperada, como evitar enamorarte del novio de tu prima, como es posible que el te haga caso si solo te ve como la prima de su novia que con el tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amiga para acabar siendo una hermana para él, Bella sufre en silencio por no ser la persona que Edward necesita. Pero en Edward se despierta un interés muy raro por Bella que al principio no entiende pero después descubre el sentimiento que provoca ella en el.

Personajes:

Edward Cullen: Como todas ustedes conocen su físico solo que en esta historia es humanos y sus ojos son color verdes esmeralda y tiene 20 años, está estudiando Ingeniería Automotriz, es un mujeriego, pero a lo largo de la historia eso cambiara.

Bella Swan: El mismo físico solo que aquí no es tan torpe y es una estudiante para maestra, es independiente y es muy sincera y defiende a sus seres queridos contra todo, no cree mucho en el amor ya que para ella la felicidad no existe.

Jessica Swan: Prima de Bella ella es una chava muy superficial la cual le gusta tener mucho novios y siempre consigue lo que quiere ya que es muy manipuladora y siempre termina siendo la víctima no es muy amiga de Bella.

Ángela Swan: Ella es la mejor prima de Bella, son las famosas comadres pues siempre se apoyan pero después de que Jessica se empieza a alejar de Bella, Ángela apoya a su hermana, y se separa de Bella, ella en carácter es una persona que le vale todo en la vida.

Los Cullen: Tienen el mismo aspecto bueno solo con ojos de color y son humanos y serán los mejores amigos de Bella, la llegaran adoptar en la nueva familia.


	2. Nuevos planes

**Cap. 1**

**Nuevos planes.**

Todo empezó cuando mi papa me dijo que teníamos que ir a visitar a mi Abuela ya que se encontraba algo mal, la verdad esta noticia, no me gusto nada ya que yo tenía todas mis vacaciones planeadas con mis amigos aquí en Dallas, pero no podía desamparar a mi abuela ella siempre me dio mucho amor y estuvo conmigo en mis momentos más difíciles, por lo que decidí empezar a empacar para irme al húmedo poblado de Forks.

Un día antes de partir para Forks salí con mis amigos y me la pase muy bien pero tenía la sensación de que no los iba a ver por mucho tiempo, llegando a casa me encontré a mis queridísimas primas Jessi y Angi, con las cuales me llevaba de maravilla pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver tres maletas en el recibidor y no eran las mías…

Jessi: Hola Bell's te tenemos una sorpresa

Angi: Hola comadre ya lista para partir a Forks con nosotras…

Bella: espera dijiste con ¿nosotras? eso quiere decir que no me voy a ir sola… (Por fin mis vacaciones iban a mejorar con mis primas no me iba a aburrir tanto en Forks)

Jessi: claro que no tonta…no te íbamos a dejar morir sola…vamos a disfrutar estas vacaciones en ese condado…tal vez hasta regresemos con novios… (Risa Jessi nunca iba a cambiar aunque fuera más joven que yo tenía más experiencia en eso que Angi y yo juntas…)

Toda la tarde no la pasamos hablando de lo que podíamos hacer cuando llegáramos a Forks y diciéndole a Jessi que se comportara para evitarnos problemas con las personas de Forks porque era un poblado pequeño todo se sabía, también hablamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que nos quedamos dormidas ya que nuestro vuelo salía en las primeras horas…

El día siguiente nos despedimos de nuestros padres, amigos y nos dirigimos a disfrutar de nuestra nueva aventura, cuando llegamos a Forks tuve un pequeño percance con mi equipaje ya que se confundieron las maletas, pero pasando ese percance todo estuvo bien ya que en la puerta nos esperaba el chofer de la abuela para llevarnos a casa, lo único que amaba de este lugar era la oportunidad de convivir con la naturaleza, la privacidad que mi abuela me daba, por eso procuraba venir antes más seguido pero cuando uno crece se aleja de las cosas buenas de la vida para experimentar con otras. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando llegamos a casa de mi abue que más bien era la mansión de la familia Swan, esta se encontraba en medio del Bosque por lo cual amaba esa casa y era muy al estilo rustica era una cabaña pero en dimensiones inexplicables, ya que en ella podías hospedar a un ejército completo.

Abuela: Hola hijas, ya me tenían preocupadas, porque tardaron.

Bella: (corrí abrazar a mi abue como amaba a esa mujer) ¡hola mamá! (odiaba que le dijéramos abue) yo también te extrañe y llegamos tarde pues hubo un problema con mi equipaje.

Abue: Hay Bell's yo también te extrañe ya me tenias muy abandonada no lo vuelvas hacer, y ustedes que no piensan saludar.

Jessi: hola Abue

Angi: hola tita…estas guapísima como siempre…

Abue: pasen hijas…Jaime dile a Guadalupe que te ayude a dejar las cosas de las muchachas en sus habitaciones, hijas tenemos mucho que hablar pasen al salón mientras dejan sus cosas en las habitaciones.

Estuvimos un rato charlando de cómo había sido el viaje, como nos iba con los estudios, que nos gustaba hacer, como andábamos en cuestiones amorosas, pregunto por sus hijos, hasta que la empleada nos hablo para cenar y después pasar a nuestras habitaciones.

La habitación que me toco estaba en el tercer piso, con un ventanal de lado a lado se notaba que mi abue sabia lo mucho que me gustaba contemplar la naturaleza y era una habitación hermosa la única habitada en ese piso ya que la de Angi y Jessi, estaban en el segundo piso, ese día había sido algo cansado por lo cual me di una ducha y decidí dormirme observando ese oscuro bosque pero antes de caer en un profundo sueño note que teníamos vecinos ya que se alcanzaba a ver una casa muy moderna como a 500 ms de la de mi abue.

**espero y la historia les guste ps la estoy haciendo con todo mi cariño hacia mis nuevas lectoras...**

**cuidence...  
**


	3. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Cap. 2**

**Conociendo a los Cullen.**

P. Edward

Hoy me levante con una resaca del tamaño del mundo ya que me había ido de fiesta toda la noche y tenía dos horas de haber llegado pero como era de espera mi queridísima hermana Alice apareció saltando sobre mi cama para despertarme.

Alice: Edward dice papa que te levantes tenemos que ir a comer con la señora Swan ya que nos va a presentar a sus nietas que vienen desde Texas.

Edward: no molestes son las 9 de la mañana necesito dormir, no sabes la juerga que tuve anoche, la verdad no recuerdo ni como llegue a casa. (terminando de hablar apareció mi hermano mayor)

Emmert: Eddi levantate y cambiate yo no tengo la culpa de tu juerga de anohe…hay muchas cosas que hacer como lavar mi jeep que te lo preste limpio y mira como me lo has regresado va a sufrir un trauma por lo mal que me lo regresaste, pues donde andabas…

Alice: ya me voy antes que empiece con sus maranadas…(y salió sin decir nada mas)

Edward: Pero si hace los mismo con Jasper que yo con las chavas de anoche que no recuerdo ni como se llamaban, y ahorita lo lavo…oye Emmert y a fuerza debemos ir con la señora Swan…

Emmert: si ya sabes que es nuestra vecina y es una persona muy importante para mama y papa, y ya levantate para que desayunes y te bajes esa cruda realidad que traes…

El dia estaba como acostumbraba estar en Fork húmedo y lluvioso, pero amaba ver la lluvia, algunas veces me preguntaba porque no me había quedado con mi abue como ella tanto me lo había pedido, pero en eso entro Angi…

Angi: Bells arreglate que tendremos visitan

Bella: quienes vendrán?

Angi: solo se que los vecinos y amigos muy cercanos de la abue creo que se son los Cullen, un doctor, su esposa e hijos.

Bella:ok entonces primero bajo a desayunar y después disque me arreglo ps la vdd no tengo ganas…

Baje a desayunar sola al parecer los demás ya habían desayunado, mientras desayunaba volvieron a mi esos pensamientos de porque no quedarme cerca de la abuela una temporada podría disfrutar tanto la naturaleza, es algo a lo que fácilmente uno se puede acostumbrar, acabando de desayunar subi a mi habitación y tome un cuaderno y me puse a escribir lo que se me viniera a la cabeza, sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron muy rápido pues ya eran 15 para 1 la hora en la que iban a llegar los famosos Cullen, sin pensarlo me metia bañar y cuando iba saliendo del baño me encontré con Jessi que como siempre lucia al ultimo grito de la moda de una forma provocativa para sus escasos 16 años…

Jessi: Bella todavía no puedes estar lista?, ya llegaron los Cullen y debo decir que están guapísimos mi abue a pedido que no tardes para pasar a la mesa.

Bella: tu siempre fijándote en los chicos, si dile a mama que tardo max. 15 minutos, ok?

Jessi: Bella no te vas arreglar…porque no se me hace raro en ti…

Bella: siempre he dicho que la belleza al natural es lo mejor…(y eso no quería decir que yo me sintiera especialmente bella pero tenia flojerilla de arreglarme además solo eran los vecinos)

Jessi: ok ya solo tienes 10 apurate.

Jessi salió de mi habitación y me dirigi al vestidor a elegir unos jeans que se me amoldaban muy bien al cuerpo y un top sencillo que dejaba ver algo de mi abdomen y por supuesto unas zapatillas comodas y agarre mi cabello en una coleta y coloque un poco de rímel y gloss en los labios para no ir de cara lavada totalmente…y decidi bajar a conocer a los Cullen…

P. Edward

Llegamos a la casa de la señora Swan que como siempre nos trataba muy bien eramos como unos nietos para ella, yo estaba en mi burbuja cuando vi aparecer un angel por las puerta del salón era hermosa, alta, de tez muy blanca, ojos color chocolate, un pelio rubio que dejaba a todos en estado de coma y un cuerpo de diosa y que decir como iba vestida no pude evitar quitar mi mirada de ella por lo que ella pudo notar y solo me dedico una sonrisa que me hizo morir…

Xxx: Abue dice Bella que en 15 minutos nos acompaña…

Sra. Swan: Le ha pasado algo para que tarde tanto…

Xxx: Si abue ya sabes que a ella se le va la vida escribiendo y contemplando la naturaleza, por eso no se había metido a bañar…

Sra. Swan: ok hija graxias, bueno Jessi ellos son los Cullen…(wow asi que mi angel se llamaba Jessi) El Dr. Carlisle Cullen y su queridísima esposa Esme…

Jessi: Hola mucho gusto…

Sra, Swan: ella es mi nieta mas chica de las que están aquí…pero en un momento les presento a las otras dos…

Carlisle: mucho gusto jessi.

Esme: Espero y te sientas como en casa y te diviertas aquí (claro que se divertirá conmigo ella va a ser mi novia wow que pienso yo nunca he tenido novia) ellos son mis hijos Alice, Emmert y Edward (al parecer me dedico una sonrisa)

Jessi: Hola chavos en mi podrán tener una amiga…

Edward: hola si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber no lo dudes…que estare siempre cerca.

Jessi: gracias

Alice: hola mucho gusto

Emmert: hola

Es mi parecer o mis hermanos están demasiado serios si ellos por lo regular resultan ser muy sociables, que les pasa. Yo no pude evitar de dejar de ver a Jessi por eso cuando llego su hermana solo pude notar que eran muy distintas ella tenia el cabello negro azabache y no era tan blanca como mi Jessi, y que era escasamente dos años mayor que mi Jessi.

P. Bella

Al llegar al salón pude notar como mi abue me hacia una cara de disgusto por lo cual baje la cara en forma de disculpa y pude notar que mis primas ya estaban socializando con los chavos Cullen pude notar como la chava volteaba y me sonreía por lo cual hice lo mismo.

Bella: Buenas tardes…pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero en este lugar el tiempo se me va volando…

Abue: no te preocupes hija espero y no sea muy a menudo estas llegadas tardes (juro que mi cara cambio a un rojo intenso por la vergüenza) bueno te presento hija ellos son el Dr. Carlisle y su esposa Esme (les dedique mi mejor sonrisa)

Bella: Mucho gusto Isabella Swan… pero para ustedes Bella…

Carlisle: Hola Bella…yo soy Carlisle y ella mi esposa Esme…es un gusto conocerte al fin tu abuela habla muy bien te di todo el tiempo (otra vex ese maldito sonrojo porque soy tan timida)

Bella: espero y no defraudar a mi mama si habla tan bien de mi…

Esme: claro que no Bella, espero y te sientas como en casa y si se te ofrece cualquier cosa no dudes en decirnos y hay estaremos para ayudarte…

Xxx: claro Bella…yo se que seremos buenas amigas, y si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo…

Esme: al parecer Alice se me adelanto, como podras notar ella es mi hija la mas impulsiva de todos…

Bella: hola Alice espero y ser muy buenas amigas…

Alice: no lo dudo (y me dio un mega abrazo esta chica me había caído muy bien) bueno ahora te presento a mis hermanos este enorme es Emmert…

Bella: hola (algo timida, pero sin previo aviso el me dio tmb un abraxo de oso que crei que me había roto los huesos no cabia duda iba a ser uno de mis mejores amigos tmb aquí en Forks)

Emmert: hola bella, me has caído muy bien …lastima que ya tenga novia (vi como Alice le daba un codazo) pero sabes que en mi tmb encontraras un amigo no puedo esperar para presentarte con Rosalie mi novia le vas a caer muy bien…

Bella:muchas gracias por tu amistad y tmb estoy ansiosa de conocer a tu novia (la vdd emmert me había caído muy bien seria como el hermano que nunca tuve)

Alice: el es Edward (pero al parecer el famoso Edward estaba mas fasinado viendo a jessi como para presentarse por lo cual no le tome la mas minima importancia hasta que alice lo golpeo y el tuvo la dignidad de saludarme)

Edward: Hola

Bella: Hola

Después de las presentaciones pasamos al comedor donde la comida estuvo buenísima y Angi y yo pudimos hablar de nuestros gustos y de los gustos de Alice y Emmert después de la comida, y pude darme cuenta que teníamos varios en común en ningún momento el odioso de Edward ni Jessica se reunieron con nosotros y eso me pareció de mala educación pero no me extrañaba nada de Jessi ella siempre era asi de apartada…transcurrieron algunas horas hasta que el Dr. Carlisle y Esme tuvieron que irse, pero dejaron a los chavos, después de un tiempo Angi decidió subir a su habitación para descansar a parte de que era muy poco sociable. Tiempo después Emmert tuvo que irse ya que al parecer su novia lo necesitaba. Por lo cual invite a Alice a pasar a mi habitación.

Alice: wow tu habitación esta hermosa y que vista tienes ahora entiendo porque llegaste tarde a la comida, se parece mucho a la habitación de Eddi, solo que la de el no tiene este hermoso vestidor, sabes nos vamos a llevar muy bien pues ya tengo con quien ir de compras aparte de Rose…

Bella: claro cuenta conmigo aunque no me gustan muchos las compras no pierdo nada llendo contigo y con Rose..

Alice: Bella seras como una hermana mas para mi… oye te puedo hacer una pregunta??

Bella: Claro

Alice: Bella tu prima Jessica siempre es asi de creida??

Bella: a veces mas créeme…y tu hermano siempre es asi de cortes??

Alice: no se que le paso hoy el nunca es asi y contigo se porto muy mal pero al parecer tu prima lo flecho lo cual es raro en el pues el nunca se fija en alguien se puede decir que le gusta ver y probar el menú.

Bella: ps entonces encontró a su media naranja (no podía decirle a Alice que mi prima era igual que solo probaba y después desechaba pues era hablar mal de ella)

Estuvimos en mi habitación hablando de su novio Jasper el cual era hermano gemelo de Rosalie y eran hijos de unos amigos de la abue la familia Hale, también hablamos de sus estudios de los mios, de mis planes para vivir mas cerca de mi abue, de muchas cosas pero cuando pregunto por cosas amorosas de mi persona no pude evitar sentirme triste y ella al parecer se dio cuenta por lo cual cambio el tema y se lo agradeci en el fondo de mi corazón, no nos habiamos dado cuanta de la hora hasta que la abuela nos había llamado a cenar y pude darme cuenta que Edward todavía estaba en casa, nose porque me caia mal tal vex porque había hecho trizas mi autoestima al presentarse tan fríamente o nose…pero en cuestión que terminamos de cenar y alice le hablo a Jasper para que pasara por ella y quedamos de vernos mañana para ir de compras y conocer a los hermanos Hale, cuando ya iba de regreso a mi habitación pase a decearle buenas noches a Angi y de paso a Jessi pero me lleve un susto al ver a Edward encima de Jessica, como se atrevían a faltar asi al respeto la casa de la abue por lo que solo di media vuelta y cerre la puerta y me dirigi a mi habitación sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a mi abue…y después solo recuerdo haberme cambiado y caer en un profundo sueño.

P. Edward

Después de que vi a mi angel no pude prestarle atención a los demás pues solo existíamos ella y yo, yo nunca me había enamorado y al parecer esta niña me había flecado, era muy simpatica y de mente abierta eso me agradaba demasiado. No supe a que hora bajo la ultima de las nietas de las señora Swan hasta que Alice me golpeo en la cabeza y solo pude decir hola, para ser sincero no supe ni a quien le había dicho solo escuche un hola algo seco pero no le tome importancia.

Pase toda la tarde hablando con mi Jessi de lo que le gustaba hacer y planeando que íbamos a hacer el dia siguiente, no supe ni a que hora se fue Emmert y mucho menos Alice, ya que Jessi me invito a pasar a su habitación y las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco hasta que ella termino debajo mio pero hubo una interrupción al parecer su prima Bella entro y no supe ni cara puso ya que Jessi pronto me empujo y trato de alcanzarla pero se lo impedi su primita ya estaba demasiado grande para no entender que estábamos haciendo, pero las cosas se enfriaron y mejor me despedi de Jessi , llegue a mi casa y pude notar que hay se encontraban Rose y Jasper al parecer hablaban de la famosa Bella pero ps como no me interesaba decidi ir a mi habitación por lo que me puse mi pantalón de pijama y me recosté en mi sofá y pude ver que se veía la casa de la Sra. Swan por lo que decidi comprar unos binoculares para ver si podía ver a Jessi por mas tiempo como amaba esa niña y solo tenia unas horas de conocerla con esos sentimientos cai en un profundo sueño.


	4. Mis nuevas amistades

**Cap. 3**

"**mis nuevas amistades****"**

P. Bella

Hoy me levante con los rayos de sol que se filtraban por mi ventanal, decidí meterme a bañar y arreglarme como Dios manda pues había quedado con Alice que iríamos de compras por lo que decido ponerme unos Jeans que me quedaban como una segunda piel un blusita azul de tirantes algo sexy y arriba un camisa de franela de cuadros azul mas fuerte la cual dejaba ver mi escote y una botas, arregle mi pelo de forma natural y me maquille natural ya que era de día, y decidi bajar a desayunar ya que Alice no tardaba en llegar.

P. Edward

Me levante con los rayos del sol y me di una ducha rápida, me puse lo primero que encontré y sali a la casa Swan a recoger a Jessi que habiamos quedado de desayunar en algun lugar del pueblo, al llegar a la casa Swan me encontré con la hermana de Jessi que al parecer se llamaba Angi hablando por el móvil algo alterada pero al darse cuanta que yo estaba hay me indico que pasara al salón que Jessi no iba a tardar. Y asi hice me fui al salón en el cual estuve contemplando las fotografías hasta que sentí que alguien entraba al salón y por primera vex pude posar mis ojos en la famosa Bella, la cual le hacia honor a su nombre pues tenia un cuerpo de infarto y una cara angelical.

Edward: Buenos Dias, Bellas…

Bella: Hola Edward.

Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzamos tal vex si me había portado algo mal porque ella había sido muy seca conmigo, al poco tiempo apareció Jessi y decidi pasar todo mi tiempo con ella y ese mismo dia le hiba apedir que fuera mi novia.

P. Bella

Entre al salón por un mi bolsa para irme con Alice y pude ver que Edward se encontraba observando las fotos familiares por lo que pensé que no se iba a percatar de presencia pero no fue asi, ya que clavo su mirada en mi y me saludo a lo cual yo solo respondi con un hola y Sali ya que Alice estaba en la puerta con Emmert…

Al llegar con ellos me encanto en Porche de Alice, amaba los carros rapidos y me subi en la parte trasera y emprendimos viaje hacia Seatles donde alice había dice que se encontraba un buen mall, al llegar al Mall, nos esperaban dos jóvenes con cabellera dorada y unos hojos color esmeralda como los mios al parecer eran los hermanos Hale ya que Alice rápidamente beso al chavo y lo mismo hizo Emmert con la joven me sentía como un tercio pero ya que podía hacer.

Emmert: Bella te presento a Rose… el amor de mi vida…

Bella: hola soy Bella.

Rose: por fin te conozco estos dos anoche han hablado mucho de ti que ya queríamos conocer a la nueva integrante de esta gran familia, vas a ver que nos vamos a llevar muy bien

Bella: si yo espero lo mismo y muchas gracias por su amistad

Alice: no nos des las graxias y Bella este es mi universo personal Jasper,

Jasper: hola Bella, veras que todos nos llevaremos muy bien en mi puedes tener un amigo, no mejor un hermano ya que Alice te considera como una hermana entonces para mi también lo eres.

Bella: muchas graxias y el sentimiento es mutuo,

Pasamos toda la tarde y noche juntos comprando algunas prendas, me llevaron a conocer la ciudad, asi como quedamos de salir un dia al club para que yo conociera mas gente y quedamos de también de ir a la Push a nadar algun dia de estos, pero esa idea a mi me sacaba mucho de onda ya que yo necesitaba mas sol para salir a nadar. Llegue algo tarde a casa pero mi abue no dijo ni dio signos de enojo por lo cual subi a mi habitación y cogi mi móvil para ver los mensajes o llamadas ya que se me había olvidado y pude notar 10 llamadas de James y eso fue todo para que mi corazón me doliera como si estuviera roto en mil pedazos, no entendí como todavía no lo pidia superar, como no podía volver a creer en el amor por su culpa, esa noche me la pase llorando como nunca pues no quería olvidarlo, ni tampoco quería esperarlo mas, lo único bueno de esto es que el estaba lejos y asi podría borrar de mi memoria esa traición pero los recuerdos son mas fuertes ya que sentía que las cenizas se almacenaban mas y mas en mi corazón pero no podía mas tenia que seguir adelante y eso iba hacer, iba a ser como si nunca hubiera existido, pero no podía mientras el siguiera preguntando por mi, necesitaba un final felix, aunque algunas veces me ganaba el sentimiento como esta noche y lloraba con solo recordarle y entre llantos me quede dormida.

P. Edward

Mi dia con Jessi fue especial ya que acepto ser mi novia y fue el hombre mas felix por ella cambiaria mi forma de ser, la respetaría, llegamos temprano a su casa y subimos a su habitación pero no hicimos nada por el percanse que tuvimos la noche pasada, y decidi salir al baño pero en el piso donde me encontraba en baño estaba ocupado por lo que decidi subir al tercer piso al ver una puerta abierta no pude evitar asomarme y pude ver a Bella sobre un sofá que daba vista hacia un ventanal pero al parecer estaba mal, quise pasar pero no crei que fuera la mejor idea por lo cual decidi no intervenir pero me daba una ternura verla asi, como era tan frágil que quería protegerla por lo cual ahora entendía el sentimiento de mis hermanos hacia ella, ella tendría que ser también como una hermana para mí.


	5. Nuevas visitas

**Cap. 4**

"**Una visita inesperada"**

P. Bella

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llegue a Forks lo cual pensé que era lo peor que me podía pasar ya que no iba a estar con mis amigos, pero lo cual fue un error pues aquí encontré a cuatro maravillosos amigos que considero ya como unos hermanos, con ellos he conocido lo bueno de este condado del cual pensaba que no había nada, con decir que ya mi abue me ha dicho que si no vivo en la misma casa que ella.

P. Edward

Hace dos semanas que conocí el amor de mi vida, nunca pensé sentar cabeza con nadie, pero con ella las cosas son diferentes, ella no me hace necesitar nada mas que ella, se que suena cursi pero con ella obtengo todo no necesito nada mas, últimamente la he notado algo distante pero se que en cualquier momento ella decidirá irse a Dallas a terminar sus estudios asi como yo debere viajar al condado de Olympia para continuar con mis estudios de Ingeniería como me gustaría cambiar todo y tenerla cerca pero el saber que ella y yo vamos formalizando una relación me hace ser fuerte para aguantar la distancia que vamos a enfrentar, lo importante en estos momentos es disfrutar el momento con ella como si fuera el ultimo.

P. Bella

Hoy al bajar a desayunar me lleve la sorpresa de que teníamos nuevas visitar que para mí era la persona más desagradable, por lo cual rápido vino a mi aquellos recuerdos que quería borrar desde hace mucho tiempo pero como se atrevía a estar otra vez enfrente de mi, después de todo lo que me ha hecho, no supe ni en que momento pero ya me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación llorando, rezando que fuera solo un juego de mis pensamientos, entre llantos me quede dormida al despertar rogaba que solo fuera un pesadilla pero sabia que eso era real por lo cual decidi bajar a enfrentar mis problemas de una vez por todas pero antes de levantarme sentí a alguien a un lado de mi y pude notar que era Alice, y di las gracias que fuera ella…

Alice: Bella, te sientes bien?

Bella: Si Alice, pero no entiendo porque tu pregunta (claro que sabia, de seguro me debía ver fatal)

Alice: pues que te estábamos esperando abajo para invitarte a desayunar, pero queríamos darte una sorpresa y no se que paso tu ni siquiera nos viste cuando subiste corriendo a tu habitación, y Angi nos dijo que era mejor darte tu tiempo por lo que los otros se fueron a almorzar y yo decidi quedarme haber si se te ofrecia algo y cuando subi vi que estabas dormida por lo que decidi quedarme haber si despertabas bien.

Bella: Gracias Alice, pero tuve una impresión muy fuerte y creo que ya estoy bien. (al parecer Alice no creyo ni la mitad de lo que le dije ya que me veía como cuestionando si era real o no).

Alice: Bueno Bella considero que todavía no soy muy amiga tuya por lo que entiendo que no me quieras decir realmente que te pasa pero sabes que en mi siempre podras contar. De eso no lo dudes (pude ver que le dolia que no le tuviera confianza pero todavía me dolia mucho lo que James me había hecho pero aun asi decidi que era mejor si se lo contaba)

Bella:Alice eres como una hermana para mi, y por lo mismo te dire, no soporte ver a James, el es mi ex-novio y me daño mucho en el pasado, y al parecer todavía en el presente.

Alice: Bella si realmente te duele no me cuentes, cuando realmente estes preparada yo estare aquí para que me digas porque mejor no salimos y te arreglas que tienes un aspecto horroroso.

Bella: No Alice, si salimos pero primero dejame decirte que paso, el y yo eramos uno solo, el era mi oxigeno, planeamos cosas durante años, fue mi primer amor, y crei que el ultimo (amargamente) pero nuestra relación poco a poco se fue enfriando ya que ambos entramos al College y nos tuvimos que separar, cuando yo le decía que lo quería ver el no podía y asi le pasaba a el, por lo que decidió que debíamos formalizar nuestra relación dar el gran pasa, y asi lo planeamos por un mes como decirle a nuestros padres, pero una semana antes que el fuera hablar con mis padres, yo tuve un tiempo para darle una sorpresa en su College pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo al verlo liándose con otra, y eso no fue lo peor me corrió, y después trato de disculparse diciéndome que el fue débil porque busco en otras lo que yo no le daba, te juro que lo amaba demasiado que por poco accedo y cuando lo iba hacer resulta que el sigue viéndose con la famosa Beth, y decidi que lo mejor era olvidarlo pero no se como olvidar a tu gran amor me entiendes Alice (cuando termine de contárselo a Alice comencé a llorar pero ella rápidamente me abrazo y sentí demasiada paz)

Alice: Desgraciado y el todavía diciendo abajo que venia a recuperar tu amor, pero te juro que no lo dejaremos acercarse y sabes no vale la pena llorar, mejor vamos de compras y por un helado te apetece.

Bella: Alice no se que haría sin ti y claro vamos de Shopping.

Alice: entonces levantate de esa cama para arreglarte.

Después de mi confesión con Alice, decimos arreglarnos y salir a una tarde de chicas, primero pasamos a un café donde pasamos aproximadamente dos horas, platicando de cualquier cosa y después pasamos al Mall a comprar cualquier cosas que se nos antojara, para finalizar decidimos pasar a cenar a un hermoso restaurant italiano llamado "Bella Italia", al terminar de cenar pasamos a mi casa y fue donde recordé que James se encontraba en casa pero al parecer Alice se dio cuenta ya que me dijo que si quería ella podía dormirse ese dia conmigo por lo cual se lo agradeci como nunca. Como amaba esa mujer ella era la hermana que nunca tuve. Al entrar a la casa pudimos notar que todos estaban viendo una película en el Hall, por lo que solo saludamos y Alice se disculpo para ir a despedirse de Jasper por lo que aproveche para darme una rápida ducha.

P. Edward

Emmert me aviso que íbamos a ir a almorzar con las Swan por lo que me emocione ya que iba a volver a ver a mi jessi,, al llegar a la casa pude ver que había nuevos inquilinos que al parecer venían de Dallas a ver a Las Swan. Fuimos recibidos por la Sra. Swan la cual nos dijo que podíamos esperar en el salón que ya no tardaban en bajar. Y asi fue cuando Angi bajo ni siquiera nos voltio a ver ya que corrió abrazar a uno de los invitados, al parecer era su novio, ya que le plano tremendo beso y eso que ella siempre había sido algo timida y reservada cuando salía con nosotros si bien dicen que las mas serias son las mas lokas.

Al darse cuenta que estábamos en el salón su cara pasa de un moreno claro a un rojo intenso por la vergüenza pero pronto se le paso al oir que alguien se aclaraba la garganta por lo que nos presento:

Angi: Perdon chicos no los había visto.

Emmert: no te preocupes Angi, nadie puede ver lo que pasa a su alrededor cuando te están comiendo…jajajajaja…(le di un codazo a emmert algunas veces se pasaba de imprudente)

Edward: perdón sabes como es Emmert, pero nos vas a presentar??, (pregunte de la manera mas inocente que pude a lo cual Angi asintió).

Angi: si mira este que esta aquí es mi queridísimo novio Manuelle, y por lo que se pudieron dar cuenta también es de Dallas, como nosotras y esos dos que están recargados contra la chimenea son James y Birth nuestros amigos desde la infancia. Y amor ellos son nuestros vecinos y amigos Emmert y Edward Cullen.

Manuelle: hola chavos mucho gusto Angi me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes pero al parecer todavía falta conocer algunos no es asi.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder apareció Alice de la mano de Jasper por la puerta y detrás de ellos Rosalie que corrió efusivamente hasta Emmert para darle su impresionante muestra de afecto.

Edward: bueno Manuelle como te has dado cuenta ya llegaron los que faltaban ellos son mi hermana Alice y su novio Jasper Hale y Rosalie hermana de Jasper y novia de Emmert.

Alice, Jasper y Rosalie: Hola!!!

En eso James y Birth se empezaron acercar para ser presentados, yo no hacia mucho caso de lo que ellos decían, pues se me hacia muy raro que Jessi todavía no bajara si ella siempre estaba ahí antes que nadie y hoy no, tuve muchas ganas de subir y ver que pasaba pero en eso la platica atrajo mi atención ya que James estaba contestando a un cuestionario hecho por Alice

Alice: y a que debemos su visita?

James: pues hemos venido a recuperar y a cuidar a nuestras novias, no queríamos dejarlas solas ya que están muy lejos de nosotros y capaz y se olvidaban de nosotros…lo dijo como si fuera un chiste ¿pero quien seria su novia?

Birth: si vinimos a cuidar a nuestras doncellas.

Manuelle: la verdad las extrañábamos ya que nunca estamos tanto tiempo separados pero a quien mas le va a costar va ser ha James, el si que la tiene difícil podría decir que casi imposible (en eso abraza a Angi, como demostrando que el lo tiene seguro)

Mi cabeza en ese momento hizo click como que todos ellos venían por sus novias osea eran tres para tres necesitaba entender esto bien.

Alice: como que a James le va a costar mas?

James; si mira Alice lo único que te puedo decir es que vengo a recuperar el amor de la mujer de mi vida, de Bella y no pienso irme sin tener una respuesta, la amo como nunca imagine amar a nadie.

Alice: que romantico, entonces vienes con todo, para tener a mi hermanita contigo.

James: si vengo con todo como tu dices.

En eso bajo Jessi que se quedo de piedra al vernos a todos reunidos en el salón, por lo cual saludo a todos con la mano y se sento entre Alice y Rosalie que ambas hicieron como que no la vieron, ¿Por qué no se lanzo a mis brazos como habitualmente lo hacia?, ¿ella será novia de Birth? Ó el vendrá a conquistarla como James hara con Bella?.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver bajar a Bella, que en realidad no alcanzo a bajar pues su mirada se centro en James, pero no era una mirada de alegría como esperaba ver si no de completo dolor, ella no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir, Alice intento ir detrás de ella pero Angi, le dijo que lo mejor era dejarla sola y le dio una mirada envenenada a James que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría 6 metros bajo tierra, en eso todos decidieron salir a desayunar para darle espacio a Bella de asimilar las cosas pero Alice dijo que ella mejor se quedaba en un momento también quise hacer lo mismo pues dentro de mi sentí el dolor de Bella pero no entendía el porque si ni siquiera eramos cercanos.

El dia transcurrió normal, fuimos a almorzar y llevamos a los chicos a conocer el pequeño condado, en todo el dia Jessi no se acerco a mi ni un momento se pasaba del brazo de James al de Birth, pero pues era lógico eran sus amigos pero ella no me había hablado todo el dia eso me hizo sentir mal, enojado pero no podía hacer evidente el control que ella tenia sobre mi.

Al finalizar el dia pasamos a la casa de las Swan a cenar y ver unas películas, pero como en el resto del dia Jessi, no se acerco a mi ni por un momento, cuando decidi irme vi pasar a Bella algo ojerosa y con los ojos irritados al parecer estuvo llorando y sin darme cuenta ya tenia a Alice diciéndome que se quedaría a dormir con Bella esa noche pues ella la necesitaba. Yo solo asentí y vi como ella se sentaba a un lado de Jasper para decirle sus nuevos planes y despedirse de el. Por lo que yo decidi que era mejor irme en ese momento ya que no aguantaba mas esa situación pero también quería ver como se encoantraba Bella pero eso seria hasta el dia de mañana.


	6. Empezando lazos de amistad

**Cap. 5**

"**Empezando lazos de amistad****"**

P. Bella

Mientras me duchaba no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que pase con James, todo el amor que sentía por él, pero al mismo tiempo todo el dolor que me ha hecho sentir, a mi mente vienen 1 y 1000 preguntas pero la principal que hace el nuevamente en mi vida si creí que habíamos acordado no vernos más por el bien de los dos, no sabía ni que pensar ya que su sola presencia me atormentaba y lo peor es que no sabía si se debía a todo el daño que me había hecho o si era porque aun sentía algo por el me sentía más que confundida; motivo por el cual mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

En esos momentos tan difíciles de mi vida necesitaba más que nada el apoyo, la comprensión, los consejos de alguien y daba gracias por tener a Alice a mi lado ya que del poco tiempo que teníamos de conocernos mas que una amiga la consideraba una hermana al igual que a Jasper y a Emmet se habían convertido en unas personas muy importantes en mi vida.

Después de la ducha estuve un momento en mi recamara sola tratando de tranquilizarme un poco no quería que vieran que estaba mal y lo que menos quería era preocuparlos. Pero después de un momento alguien toco a mi puerta; sentí tanto miedo de que fuera a ser James por lo que pregunte quien era para mi suerte era Alice.

Alice: Bella te estuvimos esperando pero tardaste un poco así que pensé en subir para ver si tal vez ya estabas descansando.

Bella: No Alice, lo que pasa es que me estaba duchando y me recosté un momento porque me sentía un poco cansada.

Alice: a Ok. Bella estas bien te noto un poco triste.

Bella: si Alice me siento bien solo que como te digo es un poco de cansancio.

Alice: Bella estas segura de que es solo cansancio te conosco muy bien y se que te pasa algo mas. Creo saber cual es el motivo por el cual estas asi. pero vas a ver que la situación va a mejorar y que James se va a dar cuenta de que perdió tu amor por todo el daño que te hizo.

Bella: hay Alice me conoces demasiado bien a ti no te puedo mentir, y si ese es el motivo por el cual me siento un poco triste pero sobre todo confundida.

Alice: si Bella la verdad es que te comprendo ya que la situación por la que estas pasando no es nada fácil; pero como que te sientes confundida.

Bella: Lo que pasa Alice es que al ver aquí a James se me vienen a la mente todos aquellos recuerdos de los lindos momentos que pasamos pero también recuerdo todo aquel daño que me hizo y la verdad es que no se si es que aun lo sigo queriendo o si lo que quiero es que este fuera de mi vida.

Yo pensé que ya no sentía nada por el pero al verlo no pude evitar que se me vinieran a la mente todos aquellos recuerdos; la verdad es que ya no se que es lo que siento te lo juro que me siento tan impotente de no poder saber que es lo que en realidad siento y quiero.

Alice: Bella yo se que su presencia provoca que te sientas confundida pero creo que para tomar una decisión antes que todo debes de tener muy claro lo que en realidad sientes ya que no es fácil decidir por todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes.

Bella: en eso si tienes razón debo de tener muy claros mis sentimientos y no tener ninguna duda; muchas gracias Alice.

Alice: no tienes de que darme las gracias sabes que aquí estoy para escucharte.

Bella

Después de esa conversación me sentía un poco más tranquila ya que me ayudo mucho el poder desahogarme de alguna manera con Alice.

P. Edward

Esperaba con ansias que ya amaneciera ya que me sentía un poco intrigado del porque mi Jessi había estado tan distante conmigo, si días pasados había estado cariñosa, amorosa. Yo me preguntaba que era lo que le había pasado si tal vez alguna actitud mía le había molestado se me venían tantas cosas a la mente pero en realidad no sabía el porqué su distanciamiento.

También algo que no me gustaba para nada era un presentimiento ya que sentía que la actitud de mi Jessi hacia mí era por la llegada de Birth ese chico no me caía para nada bien y no soportaba que estuviera cerca de mi Jessi.

A mi mente se vino de pronto James que había llegado con ese dichoso Birth la verdad es que no soportaba a ninguno de los dos.

Pero ese James también que es lo que viene a buscar si Bella lo termino debe de haber sido por algo además cuando la vi llorar sentí que aun le duele; se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa que sentía que necesitaba protegerla y ayudarla era una chica que lo podía tener todo y que sobre todo merecía ser feliz y no quería que ese dichoso James le hiciera daño pues Bella no merecía sufrir aunque sabía que ella y yo no éramos muy cercanos para que ella se acercara a mí a contarme sobre sus problemas; pero de alguna manera necesitaba protegerla.

Después de todas aquellas ideas que se me habían venido a la mente durante esa noche decidí darme una ducha y descansar para tratar de hablar con mi Jessi al día siguiente.

Jasper: Edward ya levante vamos a la casa de los Swans tenemos que pasar por Alice.

Edward: como que pasar por Alice.

Jasper: ahí hermano así o mas despistado. Jajaja se ve que te traen en las nubes; Alice se quedo en casa de los Swans a dormir con Bella ya sabes que ellas dos son como hermanas.

Edward: si la verdad es que Alice y ella hicieron una muy buena amistad son confidentes, amigas, hermanas; pero y Alice porque se quedo a dormir con Bella. (momentos después me di cuenta del error que acababa de cometer ya que Alice una noche antes me había avisado que se quedaría a comer).

Jasper: hay que intenso hermano; jaja… supongo que tenían cosas de que hablar, ya sabes de sus chicos ideales ósea Alice de mi jaja, yo que se hermano cosas de mujeres, además me pude dar cuenta de que Bella no estaba muy bien que digamos, ella también es como mi hermana pero no es lo mismo platicar con un chavo a platicar con una chava, entonces considero que fue por eso que Alice se quedo con ella.

Edward: como que Bella estaba mal… que fue lo que le paso… le hizo algo ese James… (Porque tanta preocupación de mi hacia Bella no comprendo)

Jasper: hay hermano no se que te pasa el día de hoy que estas insoportable es mejor que bajes para desayunar e ir a buscar a mi adorada novia…

Minutos después que Jasper bajo, yo decidi levantarme, me puse lo primero que encontré en el closet, pero de mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tenia que hablar con Jessi, investigar que es lo que tienen ella con Birth para eso necesitare los binoculares, pero un pensamiento que no podía sacar de mi mente era a Bella, no entiendo porque me preocupo por ella si ni siquiera la conozco realmente.

Cuando baje a desayunar ya solo quedaba Emmert y Jasper por lo que me disculpe por no poder acompañarlos a la casa de las Swan, pero tenia que pasar rápido al Mall a comprar los binoculares, ya después de haber comprado los binoculares pase a casa de Jessi, para ver si ya había cambiado su actitud conmigo o seguía igual que ayer.

Llegando a casa de los Swans abrió a la puerta la señora Swans y claro que le di las buenas tardes; pero antes que nada pregunte si mi Jessi estaba en casa ya que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella.

Sra. Swans: buenas tardes Edward como han estado tus papas.

Edward: muy buenas tardes Sra. Swans mis papas han estado muy bien. Muchas gracias. Se encuentra Jessi.

Sra. Swans: me da mucho gusto que estén bien les mandas saludos de mi parte. Y si Jessi está en su recamara deja la llamo pero pasa al hall.

Edward: muchas gracias Sra. Swans aquí la esperare.

Edward

Mientras esperaba en el hall a mi adorada Jessi; solo pensaba en la actitud que ella iba a tener conmigo si iba a estar igual de distante o si volvería a ser la misma de antes y por supuesto que lo que menos quería era encontrarme con los fastidiosos de James y de Birth la verdad es que no los aguanto y no se porque.

En eso vi bajar a mi Jessi la cara se me ilumino al verla de nuevo. Ella se acerco a mí como si nada hubiera pasado como si todo estuviera de lo mas normal.

Jessi: buenas tardes Edd como has estado mi amor? Te e extrañado mucho bebe.

Edward: muy bien y mejor volviéndote a ver.

Jessi: muchas gracias amor.

Edward: Amor no sabes cuanto te he necesitado, necesito tus besos…sin mas palabras Jessi rápidamente lo callo con un beso y asi estuvieron un rato hasta que ella se tenso de pronto, y cual fue mi sorpresa todos, bueno casi todos estaban de vuelta, pero sin previo aviso Jessi se levanto de mi regazo, y acudió con los demás esto no me estaba gustando nada, por lo que me despedi y acudi a mi casa yo no estaba para aguantar nada de eso, pero al momento de subir a mi auto pude ver a Bella apoyada en un árbol pensando realmente se veía muy hermosa cuando estaba asi de pensativa pero se veía un rastro de dolor.

P. Bella

Toda mañana y la tarde me la pase con mi familia, los cullen y por supuesto James, pero procuraba no quedarme con el en ningún momento ya que no quería que el se diera cuenta del dolor que provocaba en mi por lo que siempre anduve con Emmert, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, fue un dia muy divertido con las ocurrencias de Emmert, pero después de la comida nos volvimos a la casa pero realmente no quería entrar a casa pues necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en un momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y pude ver a Edward salir como enojado y como no lo iba a estar si Jessica solo jugaba con el pues ella siempre a amado a Birth solo que Birth no es un chavo que se establezca por mucho tiempo y solo acude a Jessica cuando se siente solo o necesita algo pero ella asi lo quiere pobre de Edward no se merece que jueguen con el asi, pero yo no soy nadie para decirle lo que es mi prima en realidad, espero y el lo descubra pronto, después que vi desaparecer su auto del camino me dirigi a casa para reunirme con los demás para cenar. Pero antes que pudiera llegar al comedor unos enormes brazos me sujetaron por la espalda:

James: Amor, a donde vas?, Tenemos que hablar por favor Bella, te necesito, sabes que Te Amo no es asi?

Bella: James por favor no me molestes suéltame que tengo que ir a cenar

James: Bella por favor hablemos

Bella: ok en un rato te espero en mi habitación para hablar por ultima vez (porque tenia que ser tan débil para aceptar, pero era mejor ahora que nunca)

Cenamos muy agusto, Los Cullen y los Hales, se retiraron después de jugar un rato al pool, y Jessi como era de esperarse salió con Birth al jardín y Angi se fue con Manuelle a bailar, por lo que yo subi a mi habitación, al abrir la puerta pude ver a James recargado sobre el ventanal:

James: ya podemos hablar?

Bella: claro, pero creo que el único que va hablar aquí eres tu, yo solo te voy hacer el favor de escucharte

James: Bella, eres el amor de mi vida no me trates asi, no sabes lo que han sido mis días sin ti, se que soy un ***** por dejarme llevar por mis instintos, perdi lo mas valioso que tengo tu amor, pero creo que no es tarde para recuperarlo.

No sabia que decir me acordaba de todo lo hermoso que vivimos, cuanto lo amo, pero no podía decir que si otra vez, no podía perder mi dignidad, con el tiempo me curaría lo que me ha hecho, y alguien llegaría para pegar mi corazón pero el ya no, no podía dañarme mas de lo que ya estaba.

Bella: ok James si es todo lo que tienes que decir te puedes retirar que tengo mucho que hacer.

James: Bella por favor piénsalo solo tu y yo, recuerda los planes que teníamos pronto serias mi esposa recuérdalo yo se que siempre dijiste que eramos demasiado jóvenes pero que podríamos intentarlo, por favor dame una oportunidad mas para demostrarte cuanto te amo.

Sin previo aviso tomo mi cara con ambas manos para plantar un beso que sentí que me desgarraba mas y mas por dentro, no podía vivir con esto necesitaba olvidarlo y seguir mi vida sin el. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo no respondia salió dando un portazo y yo cai sobre mis rodillas no aguantaba mas no podía seguir viviendo esto necesitaba curar mis heridas antes de quedar desecha por completo.

P. Edward

Cuando llegue a casa, encontré una casa vacia por lo que pedi una pizza para cenar, después de cenar pase a mi cuarto y recordé el objeto que había comprado hoy, por lo que baje hasta el Volvo a recogerlo, cuando estaba en mi habitación no lo pensé dos veces y me puse a observar la casa de las Swans, pero la habitación de Jessi, estaba apagada al parecer no estaba, después pase mi vista a la planta baja pero no había nadie, después vi dos siluetas sobre el jardín, era Birth pero no podía ver a la que estaba con el, al parecer el le hacia cosquillas a la chica, para luego ella enroscar sus manos en el cuello de el, pero en cuanto vi las manos me pude dar cuenta que era Jessi, mi Jessi, entonces yo solo era un juego para ella, sentí mi corazón doler pero yo nunca había expresado dolor por ninguna chica y esta no iba a ser la excepción, al parecer el amor no existe, por eso ella iba a saber quien es Edward Cullen, la dejaría que pensara que sigo siendo el mismo iluso enamorado. Pero antes de apartar mi mirada vi una luz en el tercer piso y no pude dejar de ver al parecer era la habitación de Bella, pero no estaba sola, estaba con James, y al parecer el era el único que hablaba, pero ella como que no hacia caso de lo que el decía pues su cara expresaba dolor y sin darme cuenta James ya estaba plantándole un beso al cual ella no respondió y al salir el solo pude verla desplomarse, fue la imagen mas tierna y dolorosa que he visto en mi vida, me dolia verla asi por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces acudi a su lado, cuando ya estaba en la entrada no sabia que hacer pero antes de que pudiera tocar la Sra, Swan abrió la puerta y me permitió pasar pensando que iba a abuscar a la desgraciada de Jessica, pero antes de pasar al cuarto de Bella, pude ver a Jessica y Birth disfrutando de una sesión de besos pero evite sentir y centre mi atención en Bella, al llegar a su habitación la vi tirada en el suelo llorando esta chica me destrozaba por lo que acudi a ella y la levante y acomode en su cama, pero el agarre que ella tenia hacia mi era hermoso sentí una electricidad que no había sentido nunca, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Bella me tenia abrazado ferozmente y lloraba en mi hombro, pero el abrazo duro muy poco pues al parecer ella se dio cuenta que era lo que pasaba y se disculpo rápidamente:

Bella: Per-don, no era mi in-ten-cion arruí-nar tu ca-mi-sa, no quiero que me veas asi si puedes dejarme sola.

Edward: no Bella no te dejare sola y menos como estas, en mi tendras siempre un hombro en el cual llorar yo quiero ser tu amigo dejame quedarme a tu lado, yo se que tu y yo sufrimos del mismo mal por favor solo dejame ayudarte

Bella: no tienes que hacerlo en serio y no entiendo porque el mismo mal

Edward: se que Jessica anda con Birth ella no me lo ha dicho pero lo se y yo pensé que ella era la indicada pero al paarecer no ahora entiendes por que yo se que tu sufres por algo pero no espero que me lo cuentes ahora, ahora solo desahógate y si un dia me tienes la suficiente confianza me lo diras, pero ahora solo dejame quedarme aquí

Bella: graxias Edward

En el transcurso de la noche lloraba pero siempre estuve ahí para apoyarla y sufrir con ella, para volver a velar sus sueños cuando estos eran interrumpidos con ella me sentía un poco sobreprotector, pero no me importaba solo pensaba en que iba a contestarle cuando me preguntare como sabia que ella estaba mal y necesitaba compañía.


	7. Conociendonos mejor

**Cap. 6**

"**Conociendonos mejor ****"**

P. Bella

Me sentía horrible no puedo describir que sentí cuando James me beso, ya que no esperaba una acción asi, pero gracias a ese "no beso" ya que de mi parte no hubo respuesta me pude dar cuenta que el me lastima con su sola presencia y no lo quería ni tampoco lo odiaba solo sabia que no podía sentir nada aunque hubiera sido una persona importante en mi vida.

No supe ni cuando, ni como pero ya me encontraba sobre mi cama, no supe quien fue solo quería que me protegieran que me acompañaran no quería estar sola por lo que me aferre a ese alguien, pasado mi momento de histeria, pude levantar mi cara y me lleve una sorpresa al ver quien era quien me sostenía por lo que me separe rápidamente el que hacia aquí, como se entero que yo necesitaba a alguien, pero no era momento para preguntarle por lo que me limite a:

Bella: Per-don, no era mi in-ten-cion arruí-nar tu ca-mi-sa, no quiero que me veas asi si puedes dejarme sola.(pero muy dentro de mi no quería estar sola)

Edward: no Bella no te dejare sola y menos como estas, en mi tendras siempre un hombro en el cual llorar yo quiero ser tu amigo dejame quedarme a tu lado, yo se que tu y yo sufrimos del mismo mal por favor solo dejame ayudarte.

Bella: no tienes que hacerlo en serio y no entiendo porque el mismo mal

Edward: se que Jessica anda con Birth ella no me lo ha dicho pero lo se y yo pensé que ella era la indicada pero al parecer no ahora entiendes por que yo se que tu sufres por algo pero no espero que me lo cuentes ahora, ahora solo desahógate y si un dia me tienes la suficiente confianza me lo diras, pero ahora solo dejame quedarme aquí (este chavo era magnifico me gustaría conocerlo mas, no era justo que Jessica jugara asi con el, y no era justo que estuviera aquí conmigo el sufriendo también pues en sus ojos se veía la tristeza que estaba pasando era justo que yo también lo apoyara como el en estos momentos).

Bella: graxias Edward

Pase una noche muy larga ya cuando recordaba lo que James vino a decir me daba mucho coraje como era posible que el todavía afirmara que me amaba, si cuando uno ama no engaña pero hoy seria el ultimo dia que yo sufriría por el, el no tenia derecho de venir y buscar algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo, entre mis momentos de histeria Edward siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, la verdad me di cuenta que nunca he llegado a conocerlo realmente y ahora tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo y apoyarlo del mismo modo que el lo ha hecho y con esos pensamientos cai en brazos de morfeo.

P. Edward

Cuando note que Bella esta realmente dormida y casi podía asegurar que ya no iba volver a llorar decidi darle privacidad para que descansara y mañana pasaría a ver como seguia aunque era lógico que si no venia podría verla desde mi ventana suena algo acosador pero necesitaba saber como estaba apoyarla y conocerla mas.

P. Bella

Cuando desperté pude notar que estaba sola y se lo agradeci con todo el corazón ya que cuando me vi en el espejo hasta yo misma me espante pero hoy era el dia que empezaría mi nueva vida y comenzaría una amistad con Edward por lo que decidi darme una ducha y arreglarme super bien he invitar a Edward a desayunar para agradecerle su apoyo de anoche, cuando ya estaba lista baje a decirle a mi abuela que si me podría disculpar por no desayunar, después de avisarle a mi abuela decidi subir a buscar mi cel. Para llamarla a Alice para pedirle el cel. De Edward, pero cuando iba subiendo venia bajando Jessi y Birth super felices, como ella podía hacerle algo asi a Edward por lo que me limite a saludarlos pero cuando estaba en mi habitación, James estaba sentado en el sofá que daba a hacia la ventana, pero eso no me importo entre como si nadie hubiera estado ahí para buscar mi cel. Y marcarle a Alice el cel de Alice sono minimo 3 veces antes de contestar:

Alice: Hola Bella!!!, como estas hermanita???

Bella: mejor que nunca, oye Alice, te hablaba para pedirte un favor…

Alice: claro Bella dime que necesitas…

Bella: Alice es que me da algo de pena pero me gustaría que me pases el celular de tu hermano Edward, si no es mucha molestia, necesito hablar con el.

Alice: claro tienes donde apuntar?? (por como se oia la voz de Alice puedo jurar que estaba super emocionada de poder proporcionarme el numero)

Bella: si claro pero pásamelo antes que sea mas tarde por fis…

Alice: por que tanta urgencia, aparte Edward anoche llego muy tarde y dudo que en estos momentos este despierto, pero este es su numero *****, y dime para que quieres con tanta urgencia ese numero si tu y el ni siquiera se hablan.

Bella: (sentí que me sonroje por un momento) y solo pude contestar… Si Alice yo se que casi no nos hablamos mucho; pero tal vez lo e juzgado mal y me gustaría conocerlo un poco mas, además necesito hablar con el.

Alice: a ok Bella si la verdad es que mi hermano puede aparentar ser algo diferente con las personas que no conoce bien, pero en realidad el en el fondo es un amor; es un chavo que como amigo y hermano es una adoración; me da mucho gusto que se empiecen a conocer mejor, yo se que los dos van a hacer muy buena química.

Bella: eso espero Alice que me de la oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo un poco mas y que el de igual manera se de la oportunidad de conocerme un poco mas; muchas gracias Alice por pasarme su numero. Te quiero hermanita y cuídate hablamos luego.

Alice: de nada. Bella yo también te quiero hablamos luego. Bye.

Termine de hablar con Alice pero dude en llamarle a Edward no sabia cual iba a ser su reacción, además que tal si todavía estaba dormido, yo sabia que de alguna u otra manera le iba a resultar extraño que le llamara; pero lo decidí y le marque… (No se que me paso ya que en el momento en que le llame y esperaba a que me contestara sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir, me sentía un poco nerviosa; pero pensé que esto se debía a que era porque Edward me había visto un poco mal después de lo que había pasado con James)…

Sonó el celular varias veces; pensé que no iba a contestar tal vez aun estaba dormido; pero justamente cuando iba a colgar…Edward contesto…

Edward: hola. Si quien es.

Bella: Hola Edward. Soy Bella. Buenos días. Como estas? espero no haberte despertado.

Edward: hola Bella. No ya estaba despierto. Y e estado muy bien. Sabes justamente en este momento estaba pensando en pedirle tu numero a Alice y llamarte porque me quede preocupado por como te vi ayer. Me agrada mucho recibir tu llamada tu como sigues?

Bella: Me da gusto que estés bien Edward. Pero en serio ibas a pedirle mi número a Alice yo acabo de colgar con ella pues le llame para pedirle tu número. De hecho se le hizo extraño que se lo pidiera. Y sabes ya me siento mucho mejor de lo que paso con James el recibir tu apoyo en esos momentos me ayudo mucho.(se me había olvidado por completo que James estaba en la habitación)

Edward: si Bella porque lo dudas? si me imagino que se le ha de haber hecho muy raro a mi hermanita pero lo bueno es que te lo dio porque si no la hubiera matado jaja no te creas Bella. me da mucho gusto que ya estés mejor porque la verdad no vale la pena que sufras por un chavo como James tu vales muchísimo Bella y te mereces ser feliz con alguien que realmente te ame y como te dije anoche si en algún momento me necesitas solo pídemelo y ahí estaré.

Bella: (Wow que lindas palabras me decía Edward; como es que Jessi lo podía engañar asi con Birth si Edward era un chavo muy especial me daba tanto coraje esa situacion) gracias por preocuparte por mi Edward no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco y me da mucho gusto el que estemos empezando a conocernos un poco mas. Pero me gustaría invitarte a desayunar a casa de mi abuelita me encantaría que pudieras venir.

Edward: no tienes nada que agradecer Bella a mi también me alegra mucho el que nos estemos empezando a conocer porque eres una chica muy especial. (en el momento en que Bella me dijo de la invitación a casa de su abuelita se me vino a la mente que me iba a encontrar con Jessi y con Birth pero era una invitación de Bella no podía decirle que no era Bella asi es que decidí aceptar su invitación… ) Si Bella claro que me gustaría ir a desayunar a casa de tu abuelita muchas gracias por la invitación entonces nos vemos en un momento te parece.

Bella: Ok Edward entonces nos vemos dentro de un momento veras que no te arrepentirás mi abue cocina delicioso.

Edward: ok bella entonces nos vemos, bye te cuidas.

Bella: Adiós Edward, hasta dentro de unos momentos.

Cuando me disponía a dejar mi cel. Sobre la mesita de noche me pude percatar de la presencia de…

James: ahora te metes con el novio de tu prima?

Bella: la vdd no tengo porque responderte nada y si me das privacidad necesito arreglarme.

Y sin decir mas James salió dando un portazo a mi puerta.

P. Edward

Entonces colgamos los dos al teléfono y me duche rápidamente para ir a casa de Bella; después de ducharme baje y me encontré con Alice.

Alice: Edward a donde vas tan guapo hermanito te ves súper bien.

Edward: me hicieron una invitación a desayunar a casa de la Señora Swan y muchas gracias por el piropo ya sabes que yo siempre estoy guapo jajaja

Alice: a ok supongo que fue Bella pues me llamo para pedirme tu numero; trátala muy bien y cuídala que ella también es como mi hermana y le mandas saludos de mi parte e igual a la señora Swan; y ya no seas tan modesto jaja… pero ya vete que se te va a hacer tarde no hagas esperar. Te cuidas hermanito nos vemos mas tarde yo saldré con mi Jasper.

Edward: si ya me voy que se me hace tarde. Y me saludas a Jasper. Bye te cuidas te quiero hermanita.

P. Alice

Note que Edward estaba demasiado contento por ir a desayunar a casa de la Sra. Swan y además se notaba en su rostro una alegría que no se como describirla pensé que era porque iba a ver a Jessi; pero había algo en ella que no me agradaba para nada no se porque era que no me caía muy bien pero tenia una intuición de que ella no era para Edward y algo me decía que lo iba a hacer sufrir. Ella y bella son tan diferentes porque mi hermano no se pudo fijar en Bella hubieran hecho la pareja perfecta pero Edward es quien decide.

P. Bella

Ya tardo Edward un poco tal vez es porque iba a estar aquí Jessi como es que no me di cuenta de que esa situacion iba a ser difícil para el.

Jessi: ola Bella. Porque tan pensativa ya se pensando en darle o no otra oportunidad a James. Deberías de dársela el te quiere mucho y yo se que tu aun lo sigues queriendo.

Bella: ola Jessi y no estaba pensando en eso sabes no quiero tocar ese tema y simple y sencillamente y James me quiere o me quiso como es que dice no me hubiera engañado y no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo.

Jessi: pero no te molestes yo solo te preguntaba porque me preocupo por ti.

Bella: no es que me moleste Jessi; lo que me molesta son aquellas todas mentiras que puede decir la gente tan fácilmente (esperaba que se diera cuenta de que le decía eso por lo que ella le estaba haciendo a Edward)

Jessi: hay bella en eso tienes toda la razón.

Bella: si verdad Jessi. (Como es que puede ser tan cínica)

En eso tocaron a la puerta y antes de que yo me levantara del sofá Jessi se apresuro a la puerta para ver quien nos acompañaba.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que era Edward y lo recibió como si nada pasara, como si el no supiera lo que pasaba entre ella y Birth… pero para su suerte Edward ya lo sabia; no entendía como es que ella le podía hacer eso a Edward como es que después de su engaño lo podía recibir como si nada; solo esperaba que no lastimara mas a Edward.

Jessi: hola mi amorcito como has estado. Me da muchísimo gusto verte por aquí. Pero entra bebé. Que bueno que viniste a visitarme por que te e extrañado horrores.

Edward: (no soportaba a que Jessi me llamara asi, después de lo que había visto que había pasado entre ella y Birth pero no podía arruinar la invitación que Bella me había hecho asi es que decidí no tomarle mucha importancia a Jessi; por lo que me limite a contestar) buenos días Jessi e estado bien gracias por preguntar y Bella se encuentra.

Jessi: quien Bella?

Edward: si Bella (no quise provocarle a Bella problemas con Jessi, asi es que le respondí) lo que pasa es que ella y la Sra. Swan me invitaron a desayunar.

Jessi: a si mira que bien; que raro que no me hayan mencionado nada pues me hubiera encantado desayunar con ustedes pero ya lo hice y mi dieta no me permite desayunar dos veces.

Edward: (por un momento me quiso ganar la risa por lo de su dieta… como era que me había podido fijar en alguien tan plástica y superficial; solo espero sacarla rápidamente de mi alma y de mi corazón) si Jessi pero y Bella se encuentra.

En ese momento apareció Bella y me pareció que se veía tan linda y su hermosura era natural me quede perplejo cuando la vi aparecer.

Bella: Hola Edward. Como estas me da mucho gusto que hayas podido venir.

Edward: (note como es que Jessi se molesto cuando llego Bella por lo que salio de casa y se retiro sin decir nada)… hola Bella te ves realmente linda a por cierto te mando saludos Alice.

Bella: muchas gracias por lo de linda Edward yo pensé que Alice iba a venir contigo; a y por cierto una disculpa por lo de Jessi se que para ti no es fácil el encontrarte con ella tal vez hubiera sido mejor vernos en otro lado.

Edward: a lo que pasa es que Alice iba a salir con su Jasper ya sabes que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro jaja… y en cuanto a Jessi no te preocupes no eres tu quien tiene que pedir disculpas y tampoco tengo que esconderme de ella pues yo vine por ella sino por ti Bella por que tu fuiste quien me invito y mejor hay que pasárnosla bien y ya no hablar de ella te parece.

Bella: si Alice y Jasper están muy enamorados su amor es algo hermoso… supongo que Emmet fue a visitar o a pasear con Rosalie; y tienes razón es mejor dejar de lado lo de Jessi por estos momentos (preferí no tocar el tema de Jessi pues me pude percatar de que el hablar de Jessi era algo que aunque Edward lo quisiera ocultar le dolía)

Edward: Si Bella ellos dos están muy pero muy enamorados yo solo espero el día en que me llegue la invitación de la boda jaja… perdón Bella es que estoy un poco simple. Y a Emmet la verdad es que cuando venia para acá no lo vi en casa supongo que aun estaba dormido o que como dices fue a visitar a Rosalie. y por cierto James esta aquí?

Bella: hay Edward no no te preocupes por lo de simple jaja… y haber que día nos juntamos todos para charlar no crees; James si creo que se encuentra en su recamara; pero no tarda en irse.

Edward: si estaría muy bien hacer algo juntos pero claro con sus expeciones jaja… y la verdad es que es un alivio saber que James no estar en el desayuno con nosotros pues la verdad no soportaría estar cerca de el; después de que ayer te vi tan mal por su culpa.

Bella: Sabes para mi también es demasiado difícil el que este aquí su sola precensia me atormenta.

Edward: me di cuenta de lo que le dolía hablar de James solo pude acercarme a ella y darle un abrazo fuerte y calido que sintiera que contaba conmigo.

Ella respondió a mi abrazo y sentí una ternura en ella que tuve la necesidad de que se sintiera protegida.

Bella: muchas gracias por todo Edward la verdad es que no se que haría en estos momentos tan difíciles sin ti y sin Alice.

(En el momento en que Edward me dio el abrazo me sentí tan bien que tuve la sensación de que lo pasaba con James era pasajero y que iba a ser solo un trago amargo de un pasado que no quería volver a recordar)

Bella: pero vamos a desayunar Edward; que se hace tarde y mas bien de desayuno va a ser comida… jaja

Edward: tienes razón Bella vamos a desayunar; (no se que paso en eso momentos que me acerque a Bella la tome de la cabeza con mis manos y le di un beso en la frente; fue algo que hice sin pensar y que m salio del corazón; pero la reacción de Bella fue de sorpresa)

P. Bella

El beso de Edward en la frente me tomo por sorpresa pero lo tome como una muestra de cariño de el hacia mi asi es que caminamos hacia el comedor para desayunar.

Bella: toma asiento Edward en un momento sirvo el desayuno. Pero quiero que sepas que yo cocine especialmente hoy solo espero que no se me haya quemado jaja no te creas es broma la verdad es que me quedo muy rico.

Edward: pero no gustas que te ayude a servir. Hay Bella con que no me vaya a quemar o a hacer daño todo esta bien jaja… te lo digo en broma.

Bella: No Edward tu eres la visita y yo sirvo el desayuno. Y si te hace daño o algo la verdad es que yo no respondo es bajo tu responsabilidad… jaja en un momento regreso voy a la cocina.

Edward: Ok Bella aquí espero. Pero no tardes porque ya tengo demasiada hambre.

Bella: hay Edward no cabe duda de que el día de hoy estas simple.

P. Edward

En esos momentos Bella se retiro y se dirigió hacia la cocina en esos momentos se apareció James frente a mi y no hice nada mas que verlo con un coraje inmenso por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Bella; pero el muy imbecil todavía me pregunto si no sabia donde era que estaba Bella.

James: Hola Edward no has visto a mi amor.

Edward: (no tuve otra opción que responderle para que se fuera rápido y Bella no se diera cuenta de su precensia; en fin Bella me había dicho que no tardaba en irse y la verdad es que no querría que le arruinara el día a Bella)

Edward: hola James la verdad es que no se a quien te refieres cuando hablas de tu amor (porque no podía soportar que ese imbecil de James le llamara amor a Bella; tal vez era porque sabia que le había causado mucho daño)

James: pues a quien mas va a ser sino que a Bella la chica mas linda y hermosa de esta casa.

Edward: a no James la verdad es que no se donde se encuentre Bella creo que salio y al parecer también va a tardar en regresar.

James: a ok entonces cuando regrese le puedes decir que Salí y mas tarde regreso que la amo que no lo olvide.

Edward: claro James yo le doy tu recado (entupido que le pasa en serio creyó que le iba a decir a Bella su recado por supuesto que no; solo era una excusa para que terminara por irse)

Después de que James se fue, entro Bella con un desayuno muy rico, nunca había disfrutado tanto un desayuno como lo disfrute con ella, era una persona que era capaz de mantener una conversación amena, siempre tenia temas interesantes, era amante de los autos como yo, teníamos muchas cosas en común y siempre me la pasaba riendo a su lado, terminando de desayunar tuve que irme pues había quedado con mis hermanos de pasar un rato con la familia, estuve tentada a invitarla pero solo le dije que la veía después, con ella si iba a experimentar lo que es establecer una amistad con el genero opuesto, es mentira eso que dicen que entre un hombre y una mujer no puede haber amistad.


	8. El Comienzo de una venganza

**Cap. 7**

"**El comienzo de una venganza...****"**

P. Bella

Nunca imagine pasármela tan bien en compañía de Edward siempre pensé que era una persona fría, que solo buscaba el bienestar físico pero no, eso es solo una máscara. Después que el se fue subí a mi habitación a escribir y escuchar música como acostumbraba hacer, ese día me sentía libre, alegre, me sentía súper bien, de vez en cuando sentía que me observaban pero eso era algo ilógico de la nada llego Jessica a mi habitación a pedirme un favor que nunca espere:

Jessica: Hola Bella, podría hablar contigo es que la verdad es algo muy delicado y tu eres la única que me puede ayudar. (lo dijo como llorando y yo no me podía negar por puse mi libreta sobre el buro).

Bella: Claro Jessi, dime de qué quieres hablar, (la invite a que se sentara a un lado del mí en el sillón viendo hacia el bosque de donde se alcanzaba a ver la casa de los Cullen).

Jessica: Bella lo que pasa es que ya no se que siento, por una parte estoy supera gusto por que Birth se encuentre aquí, pero por otra creo que por fin he encontrado el amor con Edward, pero no quiero perder a ninguno ayudame a que Birth entienda que lo nuestro ya no puede seguir, no quiero lastimarlo. (esta niña que decía, estaba enamorada de Edward, a quien debería ayudar a Jessi o a Edward? El siempre se había comportado muy bien con lo de James para hacerle eso, lo mejor era dejar que ella se arreglara sola).

Bella: Jessica yo no me puedo meter en nada de eso, la que tiene que arreglar ese problema eres tu no yo, y lo siento pero no pienso ayudarte y menos a que engañes a ninguno de los dos, Birth siempre a sido muy buen amigo mio como para arruinarlo por andar de metiche y de Edward ps de el no puedo decir nada.

Jessica: yo pensé que me iba a apoyar, eres mi prima, pero esta bien tu no digas nada por favor tendre que verme con Edward en otro lugar, pero cuando el venga por favor atiéndelo si, para que no sospeche nada de lo mio con Birth mientras el permanezca aquí.

Bella: ok yo tratare de ocultar esa relación. (si supieras que Edward ya abrió los ojos y sabe realmente con quien se esta metiendo pero se que el te ama y no le será fácil alejarse de ti) Jessi corrió a darle un abrazo a Bella como agradecimiento y salió sando saltitos porque no iba a decir nada ella y Birth.

Pase la mayoría de la tarde escribiendo una de mis tantas historias, por lo que no me percate de la hora, hasta que James entro avisarme que era hora para bajar a comer y antes que pudiera pasar mi puerta trato de sobrepasarse pero fui mas lista y lo esquive no quería ningún tipo de contacto con el, después de la comida, decidi salir a dar un paseo por el bosque, sola ya que me encantaba la naturaleza y cuando regrese ya casi era la hora de cenar por lo que me excuse para subir a darme una ducha rápida y bajar a cenar.

P. Edward

Antes de salir con mis padres de paseo como era que estaba planeado decidi dar un vistazo a la casa Swan, y pude ver como Bella estaba perdida escribiendo se veía maravillosa perdida en su propia burbuja, pero no tardo nada en salir de ella, ya que llego mi adorada Jessica, y por lo visto le pedia un favor, pero por la cara de Bella, pude darme cuenta que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Jessica le decía, pero al final como acepto ya que Jessica se colgó de ella para darle las gracias y salir, yo seguí maravillado observando a Bella, como una simple acción como era escribir la hacia verse hermosa, no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuve viendo hasta que me llego un mensaje diciéndome "Eddie. Papá dice que te esperamos en lugar de siempre al parecer te quedaste dormido ya que no bajaste por lo que decidimos adelantarnos. Emmert ", si mi hermano supiera que no estaba precisamente dormido sino observando a mi nueva amiga, antes de decidir partir di una ultima mirada y lo que vi no me gusto nada sentí una sensación extraña a la que no le di demasiada importancia, James estaba otra vez tratando de besar a Bella, pero ella lo esquivo.

Toda la tarde pase una tarde maravillosa en compañía de mis padres, hermanos y mis cuñados, y como siempre yo solo, antes pensaba que eso iba a cambiar pero Jessi, decidió engañarme, no le daré el gusto que ella sea la que me corte sino seré yo quien termine esa relación, conseguiré que se enamore de mi como nunca lo ha hecho al fin y al cabo no es más que una niña, con esos pensamientos le marque:

Jessi: Hola Amor!!!, me tienes muy abandonada no sabes cuanto te extraño cuando no estás cerca mío. (claro con Birth aun lado se nota que me extraña).

Edward: lo se Amor yo tmb te extraño por eso te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche solo tu y yo?

Jessi: claro amor a que hora pasas por mi?

Edward: que te parece si en una hora amor para que te arregles a gusto aunque dudo que lo necesites (tenia que ser el hombre mas hipócrita)

Jessi: ok amor, te espero.

La haría pagar poco a poco lo que ella me ha hecho, y hoy empezaba mi venganza, ninguna mujer me vería la cara por mas enamorado que este de ella.


	9. La venganza no siempre es la mejor

**Cap. 8**

"**La venganza no siempre es lo mejor****...****"**

**Primer etapa de la venganza…perdiendo una amiga.**

**P. Edward**

**Tenia que estar preparado para mi cita con Jessica, me provocaba todo tipo de sentimientos menos amor, tenía que tenerla comiendo de mi mano para después botarla y me rogara por volver a mi, pero yo ya no iba a tener nada serio con nadie y volvería hacer el mismo de antes.**

**Paso el tiempo con mi familia y de la nada ya tenía que ir por Jessica, llegue a la casa Swan y para mi suerte James fue el que me indico que Jessica no tardaba en bajar por lo que me guio hasta la sala de stard, después se retiro, en eso se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y para mi sorpresa eran mis hermanos y los Hale que llegaron, y al parecer iban a salir a bailar o cenar ya que iban muy arreglados para quedarse en casa pero no me dijeron nada de esta salida, bueno la verdad no les di oportunidad ya que yo andaba en mi mundo y cuando ando así no se acercan a mi es como un escudo.**

**No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia ya que pasaron directamente a la cocina mientras Bella bajaba, yo ya estaba algo desesperado cómo es posible que una mujer tardara tanto, pero al fin mujer.**

**Escuche que alguien venia bajando y como era todo un caballero recibiría a Jessica al pie de la escalera, todo merito es válido, pero para mi sorpresa no era Jessica, sino la niña más hermosa que nunca antes había visto, venia vestida con unos jeans oscuros, una remera azul la cual le resaltaba mas su tez blanca y unas botas hasta mitad de muslo, su cara fue de sorpresa al igual que la mía, pero pronto me dedico una sonrisa a la que yo respondí con una sonrisa de igual manera:**

**Bella: Hola Edward!!!**

**Edward: Hola Bella!, te vez realmente hermosa haces honor a tu nombre (pude ver que se sonrojaba, como me encantaba cuando le pasaba eso, no sé qué me pasa con ella pero pienso cosas que no debería pensar).**

**Bella: Gracias, tú no te vez nada mal, ¿siempre si vas a salir con nosotros a cenar y después a bailar? (no pude evitar bajar la mirada, iba a pensar que era un ****, por salir nuevamente con su prima después de todo lo que me hizo)**

**Edward: no Bella, no saldré con ustedes tengo otros planes, pero otro día será,**

**Pero antes que Bella me contestara sentí unos labios que me dieron asco y cuando logre quitarme a Jessica de encima Bella ya no estaba.**

**Jessica: Perdón amor, por hacerte esperar tanto.**

**Edward: no te preocupes amor, nos vamos? Ya que ya vamos un poco tarde.**

**Jessica: Si deja le aviso a la abuela y nos vamos.**

**P. Bella**

**El día se me paso de lo más rápido ya que me dedique hacer cosas que me gustan como leer, escribir, arreglar unas cosas platicando con la abuela como adoro platicar con ella, como a las 5 p.m. recibí una llamada de Alice:**

**Bella: Hola Alice!!! ¿Qué pasa?**

**Alice:¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar y después a bailar?**

**Bella: la cena claro que la acepto pero lo de ir a bailar no se me da nada eso del baile. Aparte no tengo pareja y no quiero quedarme sola mientras ustedes bailan.**

**Alice: no seas tonta eres hermosa y te puedo garantizar que pretendientes te sobran, anda por favor vamos a divertirnos un rato.**

**Bella: ok Alice, Sabes que no puedo negarte nada.**

**Alice: ok Bella, Pasamos por ti en 2 hrs, tienes el tiempo suficiente para arreglarte.**

**Bella: y Edward va a ir??? (No sé porque pregunte eso y del otro lado solo se escucharon unas risas)**

**Alice: la verdad no le hemos dicho nada ya que anda algo raro y cuando anda así, es preferible no hablarle, pero si puedo más tarde lo invito, nos vemos en un rato.**

**Bella: ok en un rato nos vemos, bye**

**Alice: Bye**

**Después de hablar con Alice decidí darme un baño y comenzar arreglarme un tanto casual pero luego recordé que Alice no me dejaría salir casual a cenar o bailar por lo que opte por ponerme unos jeans oscuros, una remera azul petróleo y unas botas hasta mitad de muslo no era lo mas fashion pero si era fuera de lo casual, me maquille remarcando mis ojos ps siempre los he considerado las ventanas del alma.**

**A las 7:00 p.m decidí bajar para esperar a mis amigos pero me lleve una gran sorpresa a lo encontrarme con Edward al pie de la escalera se veía como todo un dios griego, con ese andar desgarbado, unos jeans y una camisa azul como la mía y por su puesto su pelo despeinado no puede faltar, no pude evitar sonreírle se veía tan guapo y que caballero al esperarme en la escalera;**

**Bella: Hola Edward!!!**

**Ed.: Hola Bella! Te ves realmente hermosa le haces honor a tu nombre (no entiendo porque me sentí la mujer más hermosa del mundo y me ruborice un poco y al parecer él lo noto ya que me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida)**

**Bella: tú no te ves nada mal, ¿ siempre si vas a salir con nosotros a cenar y después a bailar? (Pero al parecer su respuesta iba a ser no ya que bajo la mirada como si me estuviera ocultando algo o avergonzado)**

**Edward: no Bella, tengo otros planes otro día será. (Me desilusiono escuchar esa negativa por su parte entonces que está haciendo aquí sino iba a salir con nosotros pero antes de encontrar una respuesta Jessi le planto un mega beso al cual no se negó, no cabe duda que los hombres son unos idiotas, yo preocupándome por él y el sigue con ella, no entiendo este sentimiento que me invade por ver su estupidez.)**

**En lugar de despedirme solo me marche lo mas desilusionada y enojada que nunca antes había estado, pero llegando a la cocina tuve que reprimir todos esos sentimientos ya que mis amigos no tenían la culpa de mi mal humor.**

**Bella: Hola chicos ya nos vamos???**

**Emmert: claro hermanita vámonos, y te vez realmente guapa, tendré que correrte algunos perros….jajajaja**

**Alice: si por lo que vamos es para conseguirle pareja a Bella y tú que los quieres correr.**

**Rosalie: mejor vámonos que la noche es joven,**

**Jasper: Bella te vez muy guapa ten por seguro que regresaras con varios pretendientes.**

**El camino al Restaurant fue divertido con las ocurrencias de Emmert y algunos comentarios de Rosalie, ellos eran tal para cual, llegamos al Restaurant "La Bella Italia" donde pasamos una vela divertida me sentía como una gran familia, agradecí que nunca tocaran el nombre de Edward, ps estaba muy enojada con el por seguir con jessi después de todo lo que le ha hecho.**

**Paso la cena y Emmert como había prometido me corrió dos posibles pretendientes que ni siquiera del nombre me acuerdo, pero gracias a Rosalie se calmo ya que ella lo amenazo con si me volvía a espantar algún pretendiente ella le iba a retirar algunos privilegios.**

**Después de comer aquella deliciosa cena, nos fuimos al Club "Blue Zone" estaba hermosísimo y era un club "VIP" mis amigos y yo teníamos gustos muy parecidos ps nos gustaba la buena vida en lo que era refiriéndose a la diversión, forma de vida, etc. después de que nos acomodaron en la zona lounge pude observar en la pista a una pareja muy melosos que se me hacia conocida y como no se me iba a ser conocida si era Edward y Jessi, pero decidí pasarlo por alto , pero al parecer mis amigos no…**


	10. la venganza no siempre s lo mejor parte2

Perdiendo a una amiga…continuación

P. Alice

Como habíamos quedado pasamos por Bella a la casa Swan y me lleve una sorpresa al encontrar el automóvil de Edward tal vez Bella pudo hablar con él y lo invito a salir con nosotros.

Entramos a la casa y pude notar a Edward en la sala de stard pero como estoy loca porque se dé cuenta que Bella sería la mejor para el decidí ignorar que estaba ahí y pasar a la cocina como todos lo demás, al ver que el tiempo pasaba fui a buscar a Ed y Bella, pero me encanto lo que vi.

Edward estaba en las escaleras viéndola con unos ojos llenos de amor aunque ellos lo negaran ellos ya comenzaban a enamorarse poco a poco, esto me hacia querer cada vez más a Edward ps iba a tener a la mejor hermanita aparte de Rosalie, porque en definitiva no quería saber nada de Jessica.

Pero estaban muy a gusto platicando cuando Jessica llego y se lo comió a besos mi hermano era tarado o que le pasaba si a su lado tenia a Bella, pero al parecer a Bella le calo mucho lo que acababa de ver, por lo que me adelante a la cocina.

Ella llego unos segundos después pero al parecer sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus sentimientos y nos recibió como si nada, admiraba su fortaleza yo me hubiera derrumbado si hubiera visto eso con Jasper, pero claro ellos aun no son nada pero sé que pronto lo serán.

Decidí no tocar para nada el tema por lo que evite hablar de Edward, pero no me podía quedar mucho tiempo callada ya que se le ocurrió llegar al mismo restaurant que nosotros y al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia decidió alejarse por lo cual se lo agradecí y Bella no se dio cuenta de nada.

Pero no entendí que tenía mi hermano en la cabeza para andar con esa muñeca plástica, pero ps era su decisión no la mía, además era decisión de ellos yo solo iba a intervenir un poco.

Después de cenar nos fuimos a uno de los Club's mas importantes de Port Angels, cuando íbamos llegando pude ver que Edward iba llegando con Jessica, pero no podía decirles que nos fuéramos a otro Clubs ya que sería muy notorio por lo que decidimos entrar y nos asignaron en la zona VIP, pero al parecer Bella se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Edward y su prima pero aunque por un momento se vio que le afecto rápidamente cambio su forma de sentir.

Pero Emmert no se quedo callado:

Emmert: que le pasa a ese imbécil como trae a una niña como esa a un lugar como este…donde deja nuestro nombre

Bella: Emmert te recuerdo que yo también soy una Swan.

Emmert: Bella perdón no era mi intención pero tú para mi eres mi hermanita Bella.

Alice: eso si Bella tu eres diferente eres una Cullen cuando andas con nosotros

Rosalie: aquí yo ya deje de ser Hale ahora tmb ya soy Cullen…verdad Jas

JAsper: claro bella somos los Cullen y no importa el apellido verdadero.

Bella: claro pero ustedes son los novios de los Cullen y yo no

JAsper: éramos cullen antes de ser parejas desde pequeños éramos Cullen…

Bella: ok Hermanitos…también seré una Cullen…Vamos a disfrutar la noche que es joven… (Eso me agrado mucho de Bella)

Pero después de un rato me di cuenta que un chavo se le quedaba viendo a mi hermanita favorita por lo que se me ocurrió la idea de que una buena cucharada de su propia medicina le podríamos dar a Edward, pero no le podría decir a Bella que diría que estaba loca por lo que decidí decirle a Emmert que no le fuera a espantar a ese chavo y el accedió por lo visto no era la única que veía el amor que entre Edward y ella podría haber.

Alice: Bella, ya te diste cuenta que ese chico de la mesa de aun lado se te queda viendo mucho te aseguro que no tarda en invitarte a bailar.

Bella: pero de qué sirve si emmert me lo va a correr…no crees

Emmert: no Hermanita la noche es joven ve a bailar espero y el te invite pronto porque si no es un idiota.

Rosalie: wow Emmert cada día me sorprendes mas…por eso te amo tanto y le da un mega beso

Jasper: no coman pan enfrente de los pobres.

En eso el chico que se acerco y como dije invito a Bella a bailar y ella no se negó y se dirigieron al centro de la pista donde se encontraban Edward y Jessica, pero yo tenía todo planeado pediría una canción que los hiciera darse cuenta poco a poco que ellos son el uno para el otro. Al llegar cerca de Edward, el no pudo evitar verlo con coraje acaso eran celos además Bella era coqueta por naturaleza pero eso me servía para que mi hermano se diera cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

P. Bella.

Después de la conversación con mis amigos y decidir que iba a ser una Cullen como ellos, no pude evitar sentirme rara al ver que eso me agradaba mucho, al poco tiempo Alice me pidió que no rechazara al chavo que estaba en la mesa de al lado ps estaba segura que me iba a invitar a bailar pero yo le dije que el problema era Emmert pero para nuestra sorpresa él no se negó para nada y no tardo nada en que el chavo me sacara a bailar.

Xxxx: hola me llamo Mike Newton y tu eres???

Bella: hola Mike, soy Isabela Swan

Mike: eres de Forks vdd??

Bella: ps no estoy de vacaciones por ahí pero soy de Texas, y tú donde vives

Mike: yo vivo en las orillas de Forks tengo una tienda para excursionistas por ese rumbo, y ya tienes amigos que te enseñen las ciudades cercanas.

Bella: si gracias, mis amigos los Cullen, se han encargado de enseñarme todo lo mejor de los alrededores.

Mike: Ok, pero si necesitas lago no dudes en pedírmelo…la vdd era un chico encantador

No sé porque me dio por voltear y vi a la persona que menos quería ver a Edward con Jessica parecían la pareja perfecta, el debía amarla mucho para soportar todo lo que le ha hecho, como me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me pueda amar de la misma manera.

P. Edward

Después de que Jessica saliera avisarle a su abuela me sentí demasiado mal no quería que Bella pensara que era un estúpido pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba seguro que me tenía en el peor de los aspectos, Jessica regreso al poco tiempo y fuimos a Port Angeles a un Restaurant llamado "la Bella Italia" donde al entrar me tope con la mirada asesina de Alice, no le gustaba nada verme con Jessica pero a mí tampoco me gustaba estar con ella pero era mi venganza y no la iba a dejar por nada del mundo ni siquiera por ellos.

Por lo que evite verlos y pedí la mesa más alejada de ellos que pudieran darme la cena fue demasiado empalagosa yo le juraba amor eterno, que era la única en i vida y ella lo así de la misma manera pero claro que solo eran mentiras, la consentí lo mejor que se y ella estaba fascinada después la invite a bailar y ella acepto, al entrar al club volví a ver a mis hermanos y a Bella, pero por que el destino nos jugaba tan mal, pero ya que mas podía hacer, me asignaron mi mesa pero en eso Jessica no quería estarse sentada ningún momento por lo que me arrastro al interior de la pista pero bailaba demasiado pegada y no podía separarla ps un hombre enamorado lo que más quiere es estar lo más cerca que se pueda de la mujer que ama, pero mi error fue voltear hacia la zona VIP donde se encontraban mis hermanos y Bella y ella se me quedo viendo con comprensión o al menos eso pensé pero no entiendo porque quería que ella fuera la que estuviera en mis brazos en lugar de Jessica. Pero que estaba pensando eso no podría ser.

Al cabo de un rato vi como un chavo se acercaba a Bella, sentí hervir mis venas pero que era esto ya me había pasado cuando la vi con James y ahora con este que no era nadie más que Mike Newton, el chavo que creía que traía a todas a sus pies pero nada que ver conmigo. Llegaron al centro de la pista y por lo visto ella no se había dado cuenta que estábamos cerca por lo que estaban platicando de lo más animados hasta que n nuestras miradas chocaron y no pude apartar mi mirada de ella. En eso el DJ dice:

DJ: ahora vamos hacer un cambio de parejas y bailaremos entra en mi vida, esto es un favor para una amiga por favor no me hagan quedar mal publico…(Creen que Alice tenga algo que ver…ps si)

Jessica: Edward vamos a sentarnos que no conozco a nadie y no te quiero compartir con nadie.

Edward: ni yo tampoco amor pero no podemos dejar en mal al Dj, aparte solo es una canción, mira te presento a Mike, Mike ella es Jessica mi novia cuídala…

Mike: claro Edward la cuidare pero tu cuida a mi chica Bella, no te vayas a pasar, Bella él es Edward

Bella: ya nos conocemos Mike por sino recuerdas vengo con los Cullen…le dedico una sonrisa para derretir a cualquiera.

Edward: claro Mike como no pensaste en eso antes Jessica es la prima de Bella.

Jessica: ps entonces vamos a bailes lo cuidas Bella que ninguna Zorra se le acerque

Bella: Aja…

Le di la mano pero ella no me la acepto hasta empezar la canción, la vdd esto era demasiado raro cuando en un Club hacen este tipo de cosas pero que importa si puedo estar con Bella un rato.

P. Edward y

La canción empezó y no pudimos evitar vernos a los ojos.

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto.  
Eras una chica más.  
Después de cinco minutos, ya eras alguien especial.  
Sin hablarme, sin tocarme,  
algo dentro se encendió.  
En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.**

No pude evitar pensar en ella cuando la canción empezó a sonar era especial para mí pero la estaba perdiendo por mi venganza ya no sonreía bueno al menos conmigo por lo que decidí:

Edward: te pasa algo Bella estas muy distante?

Bella: no Edward, no me pasa nada

**Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.  
**

La pegue mas a mí y no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo mis ojos y en ellos se veía dolor, desilusión no podía ser que yo la hiciera sentir mal eso no me lo perdonaría.

Nunca imagine que estar en sus brazos me iba a sentir tan reconfortada pero tenía coraje con el por dejarse manipular por Jessica o al menos eso quería pensar y al parecer él se dio cuenta de eso.

Edward: Bella se que te pasa algo y ese algo tiene que ver conmigo no es así

Bella: ni que el mundo girara a tu alrededor, y sabes mejor baila que no quiero hablar de nada contigo además lo que te digo ni lo tomas en cuenta.

En ese momento entendí que estaba enojada por que había tirado a un saco roto todo lo que me había dicho y hacia visto de Jessica, tenía razón al estar enojada conmigo pero yo no podía perderla y por inercia le comencé a cantar la canción en el oído y la sentí estremecerse.

**  
Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta.  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego.  
**

Edward: Bella no te pido que me entiendas pero no estoy con Jessica por que este enamorado de ella pero necesito estarlo por favor Bella recuerda que hemos avanzado en nuestra amistad, no dejes de ser mi amiga por esto.

No contesto y al parecer no lo iba hacer, la música siguió tocando.

**  
Buenas noches, mucho gusto.  
Ya no existe nadie más.  
Después de este tiempo juntos, no puedo volver atrás.  
Tú me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.**

Edward: Bella alguien debe hacerle entender a tu prima que con el amor no se juega, no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto pero no quiero que pienses que la amo porque eso no es cierto. Y volví a cantarle pero al parecer ella no estaba en este mundo.

****

Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta.  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Después de que Edward me cantara esa estrofa dos veces decidí confiar en él y no alejarlo como el dijo yo también necesitaba que él estuviera a mi lado pero no se lo iba a decir, como el dijo el ella necesitaba aprender.

****

Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora.  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.  


Bella: ok Edward confiare en ti, pero no puedo creer que soportes todo eso decirle amor, te amo, y esas cosas cuando dices no sentirlas.

**  
Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta.  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego.**

Te comencé por extrañar,  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Edward: eso pasa cuando la persona te hizo mucho daño que no importa lo que sale de tu boca, gracias por confiar en mí, nos vemos mañana para desayunar y platicar bien y gracias por concederme este baile.

Bella: de nada Edward y la ida a desayunar no puede ser ps quede de salir con Mike…(no sé porque le dije eso, era una completa mentira pero me encanto ver su cara)

Edward: ps cancélale y otro día vamos

Bella: no Ed…soy una mujer de palabra, nos vemos otro día, cuídate y que te sigas divirtiendo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Edward: adiós mañana paso a buscarte. Cuídate y sueñas conmigo …jajajajaja

Continuara…


	11. Descubriendo un sentimiento desconocido

Cap. 9

Descubriendo un sentimiento desconocido…Celos…

P. Edward

Cuando la escuche negarse a mi invitación una nueva sensación se apodero de mi que no supe que era, ¿por qué celos? no podrían ser, ella era mi amiga y ella tenía derecho a elegir con quien si podía salir y con quien no pero tal vez mi actitud fue de ese modo porque era Mike Newton y era el ser mas repulsivo sobre el planeta y Bella no podía andar con alguien así.

Al poco tiempo de que me dejo en la pista vi como salía con mis hermanos y Mike con ellos, pero tenía que seguir con mi venganza por lo que deje de pensar en eso y me concentre en Jessica, la cual estaba muy cariñosa, no hay forma de entender a las mujeres, pero eso no es lo importante.

Bailamos un rato mas y después decidí llevarla a su casa pero ella no quería ir ahí ya que decía había gente a la que no quería ver y que mejor se iba conmigo y mañana la llevara temprano, si que era una chica sin límites, por lo que decidí mejor hablarle a Bella e informarle para que su abuela no estuviera preocupada por ella y así llevarla a mi casa:

Edward: Hola Bella, perdón si te desperté…

Bella: Hola Ed, no te preocupes, paso algo para que hables a esta hora???

Edward: Ps no, bueno si tu prima Jessica no quiere llegar a tu casa y dijo que mejor la lleve a la mía por lo que mañana temprano paso a dejarla a tu casa, hazme el favor de que tu abuela no se entere de la usencia de Jessi, por favor.

Bella: (no lo puedo negar me molesto y enojo tanto cuando escuche a Edward decirme que el motivo de su llamada era porque Jessica se iba a quedar en su casa, como era posible que después de todo el se estuviera comportando como si nada)

Ps haber que puedo hacer, bueno te dejo ya es muy tarde y la gente normal si necesita dormir, buenas noches, bye.

Diciendo esas últimas palabras colgó y no me dio tiempo de despedirme pero entiendo que pueda pensar que le dije mentiras al decirle que no quería nada con Jessica y ahora resulta que hasta se va a dormir en mi casa.

Llegando a mi casa Alice estaba en la sala esperándome pero al ver con quien había llegado no dijo nada y solo subió a su habitación, llegando a la mía Jessica comenzó a besarme pero eso era lo que menos quería de ella por la que la recosté y pase a cambiarme y al salir del baño ella ya estaba dormida por lo que agarre los binoculares y observe el cuarto de Bella que aun estaba prendido y Bella no estaba en su cama sino en el sillón junto al ventanal donde la vi profundamente inspirada escribiendo pero en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza la cual no me gustaba para nada ver y pase a sentarme en el sillón y no supe a qué hora me quede dormido.

.

Después de haber bailado con Edward y haberle inventado mi cita con Mike, decidí que era hora de salir de la pista y platicar con mis amigos un poco mas pero en todo momento tenia a Edward en mi mente y tenía una sensación extraña al verlo con Jessica tan feliz y contento que se me revolvía el estomago al parecer Alice se dio cuenta y decidió que era hora de salir de ahí y lo cual se lo agradecí como nunca, cuando ya estaba por subirme al auto Mike se acerco y me invito a desayunar pero le dije que lo iba a pensar y que en la mañana le daba una respuesta.

Al llegar a mi casa estaba más que molida del cuerpo ps fue una noche muy activa pero lo que valió mas la pena fue la vez que baile con Edward, no sé porque pienso tanto en el si él es solo mi amigo y nada mas debo evitar pensar tanto en el, además el está con Jessica y aunque él diga que no le importa más el amor no se puede acabar de la noche a la mañana…si lo sabré yo, mejor decidí meterme a dar una ducha caliente para relajar mis músculos y dormir más tranquila pero cuando iba saliendo del baño alcance a escuchar mi cel. Y era una llamada de Edward por lo que me preocupo que tal si había pasado algo…

Edward: Hola Bella, perdón si te desperté…

Bella: Hola Ed, no te preocupes, paso algo para que hables a esta hora???

Edward: Ps no, bueno si tu prima Jessica no quiere llegar a tu casa y dijo que mejor la lleve a la mía por lo que mañana temprano paso a dejarla a tu casa, hazme el favor de que tu abuela no se entere de la usencia de Jessi, por favor.

Bella: Ps haber que puedo hacer, bueno te dejo ya es muy tarde y la gente normal si necesita dormir, buenas noches, bye.

Sé que mi actitud con el no fue la indicada ya que ni tiempo le di de despedirse pero que le pasaba porque me decía una cosa y hacia otra si de verdad no le interesaba Jessica porque se la había llevado a su casa, no sé qué me pasa porque me pongo tan mal de pensar en ellos juntos, pero yo no debo preocuparme más el sabe que hace y yo solo soy una amiga mas.

Después de hacer una rabieta por la llamada de Edward, mi sueño se fue por lo que decidí sentarme y escribir cualquier cosa que en ese momento invadiera mi mente pero había solo un pensamiento en mi cabeza y ese era mi amigo-primo Edward, pero no sé porque si él es solo un amigo yo no puedo creer en otro sentimiento que no sea amistad ps no quiero salir nuevamente lastimada, entre mis pensamientos tuve una idea que era darle una oportunidad a Mike Newton se veía que era un buen chico y así podría pasar buenos momentos en compañía de nuevos amigos. Y sin pensarlo me quede dormida.

En la mañana decidí hablarle a Mike para aceptar su invitación a desayunar por lo que después de hablarle y decirle que aceptaba, decidí darme una ducha rápida y arreglarme lo más natural que se pudiera para no darle falsas esperanzas. Decidí colocarme unos jeans, una sudadera y unos tennis vans y recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta y solo aplique un poco de rímel y algo de gloss.

Como todavía faltaba media hora para la hora que había quedado por lo que baje a decirle a mi abue que tenía una cita para desayunar por lo que no podía quedarme a desayunar con ella, por lo que me mando a buscar a Jessica para que bajara a desayunar pero al parecer a la princesita todavía no se le daba la gana llegar a la casa.

Por lo que la excuse con mi abuela diciéndole que no podía bajar ya que anoche habíamos llegado muy tarde del club por lo que ella todavía necesitaba descansar, y ella entendió y ya no dijo nada solo espero que mi abue no me descubra ps si no quedare como una gran mentirosa por cubrirla en algo tan grave.

Se me paso el tiempo volando ya que era normal cuando platicaba con mi Granma, en eso se escucho que llamaban a la puerta por lo que me dirigí a la entrada a checar quien era y era Mike, por lo que:

Bella: hola Mike, como has estado?

Mike: hola hermosa, muy bien ahora que te veo mejor…lista para irnos?

Bella: claro…solo permíteme pasar por mi celular y avisarle a mi abuela que ya me voy no tardo...

Mike: claro aquí te espero no tardes.

En eso me di la vuelta se que es una falta de respeto no pasarlo a la casa pero el todavía no era de mi total confianza para que pasara, rápidamente me despedí de mi abue y subí por mi cel. Que lo había dejado en la mesita de noche de mi habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta pude notar como el automóvil de Edward se estacionaba en la entrada y mi prima estaba más feliz que nunca su cara no lo podía ocultar por lo que volví a sentir la misma sensación de anoche y no entendía por qué, pero trate de dar la mejor cara además el solo era mi amigo. Por lo que le dije a Mike…

Bella: bueno Mike, ya nos podemos ir…

En eso el me tomo la mano y me condujo a su automóvil, y como todo caballero me abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar…

Edward: buenos días…pero note en su voz un tipo de enojo

Bella: hola Jessica mi abue piensa que estas dormida por favor trata de hacer el menor ruido o inventa algo del porque estas afuera (como por no dejar)…hola ed…nos vemos en un rato, se quedan en su casa no sé de donde pero en el momento que les hable saque mi mejor sonrisa…pero no esperaba la reacción de Jessica.

Jessica: gracias prima por eso eres la mejor y que te diviertas, cuídate y nos vemos más tarde la cuida Mike.

Mike: claro Jessi, si es la niña de mis ojos, nos vemos más tarde, bye

En eso me subí al auto para partir a mi destino, en todo el tiempo que estuve con Mike me la pase muy bien ya que era un chico muy simpático y de todo encontraba algo para hacerme sentir bien aunque algunas veces me incomodaban sus comentarios sobre ser la mujer de su vida, y esas cosas.

Se suponía que iba a ser un desayuno pero se convirtió en comida y cena ya que mi llevaba muy bien con él, tuve que cancelar la ida a comer con los Cullen por lo que me sentí mal por no ver a Edward pero cuando Alice me dijo que él tampoco iría por estar con Jessica tome la decisión de darle enserio una oportunidad a Mike lo cual se que es un error pero no me importo.

Llegue a mi casa y vi en auto de Edward en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado en la mañana por lo que supuse que nunca se fue de la casa, pero antes que empezara a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo en la casa alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos:

Mike: bueno Bella me la pase muy bien contigo espero y se repitan estas salidas mas seguido ya que me siento muy identificado contigo,

Bella: si Mike cuando quieras y tenga el tiempo ya sabes aquí tienes una amiga. La cara de Mike cambio cuando le dije que solo era su amiga.

Mike: ok ya dijiste no te me vayas a arrepentir a la mera hora, nos vemos luego, si no te importa me gustaría hablar contigo por teléfono espero y no sea algún problema.

Bella: claro que no tu llámame cuando quieras cuídate, nos vemos luego, bye y le di un beso en la mejilla al cual el solo respondió con un adiós.

Cuando estaba por entrar en la casa la puerta se abrió y Birth, James, Manuelle y Angela se encontraban con maletas en la mano por lo cual se me hizo muy raro.

Angela: comadre porque no habías venido en todo el día por poco no alcanzamos a despedirnos de ti…

Bella: Angi a donde van…si todavía tenemos más de un mes de vacaciones??

Angi: nos regresamos a Dallas…ya que Birth no se siente a gusto aquí y pues James dice que ya no tiene posibilidades contigo por lo que también se va y ps si ellos se van Manuelle también y si él se va ps yo me voy con ellos ps no quiero separarme de Manuelle.

Bella: ok lo entiendo, no te preocupes en un mes nos vemos por Dallas, y nuestra vida seguirá igual…¿Birth me puedes decir porque te sientes mal si eras el que más quería quedarse?

Birth: porque la muy sínica de tu prima me cambio por ese maldito de Cullen y yo no voy a soportar eso una vez más espero y me entiendas mi niña nos vemos en un mes en Dallas por lo tanto cuídate y pórtate bien.

Bella: ok Birth te entiendo, y si chavos nos vemos en un mes por allá, cuídense y que tengan buen viaje los puedo acompañar al aeropuerto Manuelle.

Manuelle: por supuesto comadre y así tu regresas la camioneta de tu abue nos presto.

El tiempo al aeropuerto Birth me conto sobre el descaro de mi primita al decirle enfrente de Edward que el amor de su vida era él y no Birth y que estaba confundida, nunca pensé querer matar a alguien como lo desee con ella como era posible que no tuviera corazón para destrozarle el corazón a Birth y lo peor es que fue la peor humillación para mi amigo y entendí el apoyo de mis amigos y de no dejarlo solo si no fuera por mi abue yo también los hubiera acompañado.

Al regresar a la casa ya era muy tarde por lo que subí y me di un baño para relajarme y después dormir pues había sido un día muy pesado.

P. Edward

Después de hablar con Bella, decidí que no era conveniente dormir en la misma cama que Jessi, por lo que me acomode en el sillón cercano a la ventana, y tome los binoculares y pude observar que la habitación de Bella todavía estaba encendida y a ella sentada en el sillón escribiendo pero en su semblante se notaba que escribía cosas que no la hacían nada feliz, y como se quedo dormida y al dejar de observar guarde los binoculares en un cajón para que no los fuera a ver Jessica y decidí que tenía que dormir un poco.

Me desperté con los rayos del sol dando completamente en mi cara por lo que decidí que para despertarme era necesario darme una ducha rápida ya que me había duchado me puse un jean oscuro y una camisa blanca con unos zapatos negros. Al entrar al cuarto me acorde de Jessica la cual todavía estaba dormida por lo que decidí llevarla a su casa ya que le había prometido a Bella que ella llegaría temprano y ya eran las 9:30 a.m. por lo cual se levanto y para sacarla de la casa fue una misión casi imposible ps Alice alcanzo a ver cuando Jessica se iba subiendo a mi carro por lo cual sabia que me esperaba una larga platica con ella.

De camino a la casa Swan:

Jessi: amor tengo que decirte que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo al estar junto a ti, pero tengo que decirte algo que yo se que tal vez este no sea el mejor momento pero es necesario que lo sepas ps no quiero que nada nos separe.

Edward: claro amor dime lo que me tengas que decir

Jessica: Eddie podía estacionar el carro por un momento para decírtelo antes que lleguemos a casa de mi abuela.

Se me hizo extraño pero hice lo que me pidió

Jessica: bueno amor has visto que en la casa tenemos algunas visitas no es así?

Edward: si claro pero eso que tiene que ver

Jessica: mira ps en la casa está un chavo que se llama Birth y ps no te he dicho la verdad pero él fue mi novio y cuando llego pues mis sentimientos estuvieron algo confundidos y ps no puedo negar que es una persona especial para mí, pero ps mis sentimientos por ti son muy fuertes y tuve un momento de confusión pero me he dado cuenta a quien quiero eres tu yo entiendo si ya no quieres tener nada conmigo…se notaba en su voz y en su mirada que era sincera nunca espere que me digiera esto y yo queriéndome vengar de ella, por lo mismo no era nadie para juzgarla todos somos humanos y tenemos errores.

Edward: amor agradezco que tengas el valor de decirme lo que paso ps eso demuestra que me quieres y que tienes la confianza, por lo mismo vamos a dejar que las cosas sucedan como tienen que suceder y disfrutemos estos días que te voy a tener aquí. Y por impulso le di un pequeño beso que basto para que ella radiara de felicidad.

De camino a su casa fue en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo al llegar a su casa pude notar que Mike Newton estaba en la entrada de esa casa pero no se me hacia raro eso ps el iba a llevar a desayunar a Bella.

Al bajar del auto note como salía Bella de su casa más linda que nunca no sé porque tengo estos pensamientos de ella pero solo somos amigos-primos mi sangre empezó a hervir cuando vi que Mike tomaba su mano y le abría la puerta del carro, no pude evitar saludar de la forma más agresiva pero cortes que pude.

Edward: buenos días!!

Pero Bella no me contesto se dirigió primero a Jessi para decirle que tenía que fingir estar dormida o alguna otra cosa ya que ella la había salvado de su abuela, y como por no dejar me saludo, era de esperarse que no me saludara bien si una noche antes le había dicho que no quería a su prima y hoy de la nada ya la había perdonado, después tendría que hablar con ella y por lo que sabía regresaría temprano.

Al entrar a su casa su abuela nos estaba esperando en la sala por lo que pensé que nos había descubierto pero solo le dijo a Jessica que pasáramos a desayunar. Y así lo hicimos la mayoría de la mañana estuvimos ayudando a la Sra. Swan en su jardín y pasar unos cuadros a la sala.

Como a las tres de la tarde recibí una llamada de Alice invitándome a comer pero ps quería pasar más tiempo con Jessi ya que ella me había demostrado su amor por mi por lo que denegué la invitación a comer y además quería esperar a Bella para hablar con ella pero pasaron las horas y ella no llegaba por lo que me empecé a preocupar pero en eso le hablo a su abuela para informarle que se iba a quedar a cenar con Mike por lo cual me tranquilice pero además me daba rabia.

En un momento llegaron los tres invitados y Angi pero algo que no esperaba fue la forma en que Birth saludo a Jessi como si fuera de su propiedad pero ella rápidamente le dijo que la dejara en paz y el le empezó a decir el porqué de su actitud y ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, y que si le dio a entender otra cosa no fue su intención ps estaba confundida y que la perdonara y que fueran amigos como siempre.

Lo que no espere que de esa pequeña aclaración el tomara la decisión de irse y por lo que James y Manuelle también se tenían que ir ps James no tenia mas oportunidad con Bella eso me dio mucho gusto pero no esperaba que se fuera también Angi acompañando a su novio, pero si a Jessica no le importo menos a mí. Después de ese pleito y de la decisión tomada Jessi y yo subimos a ver una película en el hall pero en mi pensamiento seguía Bella con la cual necesitaba hablar cuanto antes ya que no quería que estuviera molesta conmigo.

Se oyó como un carro llego a la casa y supuse que era Bella por lo que decidí bajar por una soda para poder hablar con ella pero ni siquiera entro a la casa ya que fue intersecada por sus amigos y Angi y al parecer ella los iba a acompañar al aeropuerto y alcance a escuchar cómo les decía que en un mes ella también se iba para Dallas, Tx, y no sé porque pero sentí una sensación rara.

La película termino y de Bella ni sus luces por lo que decidí irme a mi casa y mañana hablaría con ella pues ella se ha convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida.


	12. Amoramistad

Cap. 10

Amor/amistad

P. Bella

La mañana siguiente la casa parecía desierta ya que angi se había ido y con ella dos de mis mejores amigos solo quedamos Jessica y yo, así era como comprendía porque mi abue se sentía tan sola en esta casa tan grande pero no quería dejarla por nada del mundo ya que aquí vivió los mejores momentos de su vida aquí vio crecer a sus hijos y alejarse de ella. En estas ocasiones era cuando pensaba en quedarme con mi abuela pero no podía ya que mi vida estaba en Texas no en Washington…

Decidí levantarme y darme una ducha e invitar a mi abue a dar una vuelto por Port Angels ya que casi nunca Salía por lo que decidí ponerme unos jeans oscuros, unos vans negros y una remera ajustada con una sudadera por el frio y agarrarme el pelo en una coleta alta, al bajar al comedor me encontré a Jessica con Edward y se veían de lo mas enamorados y yo ardía en celos pero no les tome importancia y pase como si ellos no existieran en mi mundo.

Al llegar a la cocina decidí prepararme solamente una tostada con mermelada y un vaso de leche ya que el café me daba sueño…. Y estaba tan metida en observando el periódico que no me di cuenta que Edward estaba a un lado de mi, pero decidí portarme como una niñata e ignorarlo por lo que termine de desayunar y cuando me disponía a levantarme sentí un agarre en mi brazo por lo que supe de quien se trataba...

Edward: Bella podemos hablar?...lo necesito

Su mirada era sincera y pude ver en ella que el realmente necesitaba hablar conmigo pero yo no tenía el valor de hablar con él, pues sin querer me estaba enamorando de él y él era el novio de mi prima unos días atrás este amor no hubiera estado mal pues el no la quería pero ahora todo era diferente el solo me veía como una amiga y eso era algo que yo debía aceptar pero todavía no estaba lista para hacerlo.

Bella: lo siento será en otra ocasión que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer así que conpermiso que necesito salir.

No sé de donde me salió tanta arrogancia pues pude ver en su cara la decepción pero lo que quería era salir de ahí pero antes que pudiera dar un paso el dijo algo que me saco mucho de onda

Edward: a no quieres hablar conmigo porque vas a salir de nuevo con menson newton es por eso o que otra razón tienes para no hacerlo si solo te quitare 10 minutos?

Nunca en mi tiempo de conocerlo lo vi tan enojado que le importaba a él si iba o no a salir con Mike, que acaso el no era el novio de mi prima, no le quedaba decirme eso

Bella: y en caso de que así fuera a ti que te importa?

Edward: me importa todo lo que hagas entiendes todo, no sé que me has hecho pero te necesito en mi vida ayer cuando dijiste que solo te quedas un mes más sentí que perdía a alguien importante en mi vida te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, que no lo puedes entender?

Si el supiera que con esas palabras me rompió el corazón pero el cómo iba a saber que el simple hecho de decirme amiga me lastimaba como nunca imagine ni la traición de James me dolió tanto

Bell: sabes Edward no confundas las cosas ya que no sentiste eso por mi exactamente sino por mi prima pues a ella también le queda un mes aquí así que es mejor que te prepares para decirle a adiós y en lo referente a mi siempre podrás tener una amiga así que no te sientas mal

Edward: yo sé que no fue por ella pero la que confunde las cosas eres tú y si vas a salir con menson newton que te aproveche y cuando se te pase el coraje hablamos ya que solo nos estamos lastimando

En eso cuando él iba a salir de la cocina yo le aclare

Bella: y para que sepas no pienso salir con Mike sino con mi abuela y que tengas un buen día

Y la que salió de la cocina fui yo, ya que la que se había comportado mal había sido yo y no el, pues él tiene razón el quiere saber qué le pasa a su mejor amiga pero como decirle me enamore de ti eso es lo que me pasa no se qué hare ya que todavía me queda mucho tiempo aquí y no sé si podre soportar verlo con Jessica todos los días. Pero por mientras podre salir con mi abuela ya que necesito salir y distraerme un rato.

Pase toda la tarde de compras con mi abue, fuimos a comer la verdad la sentía como mi mama y me gustaría que ella siempre fuera feliz por lo que la haría feliz en lo que me quedara con ella

Al llegar a la casa todavía se encontraba el Volvo de Edward por lo que deje a mi abuela en la puerta y me fui a buscar a mis amigos los hermanos de Edward ya que los tenía algo abandonados al llegar a la casa Cullen todos me recibieron muy bien estuvimos bromeando y hasta Emmert comento que sería bueno cambiarme de casa y dejar a Eddy como él le dice en mi casa ya que ahí pasaba más tiempo que con su familia, me sentí culpable ya que mis amigos lo extrañaban y mi prima lo acaparaba para ella, yo también extrañaba hablar con él pero fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos cuando:

Alice: Bella que te pasa te he notado en el planeta Bella?

Bella: no es nada Alice solo que estoy confundida eso es todo no sé cómo hacer para arreglar algunas cosas de mi vida en estos momentos.

Alice: sabes que si que alguien te escuche aquí siempre voy a estar no importa que estés en Dallas, tendré una excusa para viajar.

Bella: muchas gracias Alice lo tendré en cuenta sabes que tu también siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Después de ver una película y cenar me dispuse a ir a mi casa y en la salida me encontré a Edward entrando al garaje por lo que me evito la pena de verlo

P. Edward.

En la mañana me levanto el sonido de mi celular y era una llamada de Jessi la cual me invitaba a desayunar y pasarme el día con ella, lo cual me pareció muy bien ya que así podría hablar con Bella y aclararle el porqué había regresado con Jessi, al llegar a la casa Swan Jessi me recibió con un mega abrazo y un beso y pasamos al comedor a desayunar, y vi que Bella paso sin vernos por lo que la seguí a la cocina diciendo que iba por mas zumo.

Al entrar a la cocina vi a Bella leyendo el periódico y se veía adorable como recordaba y al tratar de hablar con ella no pensé que estuviera tan a la defensiva y mucho menos que fuera a salir pero como no pensar que alguien ya se fijo en ella si están hermosa pero no sé porque me molestaba tanto que saliera con alguien más que no fuera yo, y además que le valieran mis sentimientos por ella, pero ella dejo que sacara mi enojo pues al final me dijo que saldría con su abuela y me sentí el ser más estúpido por pensar cosas que no tenían nada que ver.

La tarde paso lenta y cuando llego la Sra. Swan pensé que Bella vendría con ella pero me equivoque ya que Bella se había ido a visitar unos amigos cuando llegue a mi casa puede ver uno de los carros de los Swan en mi casa por lo que me apresure a guardar el carro y subir ya que al parecer bella estaba en casa que bien se escuchaba eso.

Pero al llegar a la sala no había nadie y mama me dijo que me estuvieron esperando y que bella se acababa de ir por lo que me dispuse a subir a mi habitación y darme una ducha y dormir.

p. Bella.

Llegue a casa y me dispuse a dormir por lo que me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo pero en ellos tuve el sueño más hermoso de mi vida…

p. Edward

nunca en mi vida soñé con algo igual que es lo que pasaba….

**Edward: hola bella te vez muy linda****  
****Bella: gracias Edward tú no te quedas atrás y donde están los demás pensé que saldríamos todos a cenar y luego a bailar****  
****Edward:Bella .....Tú me vas a querer ahorcar pero nadie vendrá****  
****Bella: y eso por qué?****  
****Edward: bien me estoy preparando para mi funeral así que dame paciencia por favor ok......bien nadie vendrá por que fue una pequeña mentirilla que te eche****  
****Bella: qué???¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ qué bueno que te estés preparando para el funeral....****  
****Edward:oyes discúlpame pero si no te decía que iban a ir todos no hubieras aceptado mi invitación...por eso la mentira.....enserio quiero que me perdones pero enserio necesito que hablemos****  
****Bella: como estas tan seguro que te iba a decir que no?****  
****Edward: me hubieras dicho que si?****  
****bella: no pero no perdías nada con intentarlo porque a lo mejor a bailar no iría pero por ejemplo a cenar si****  
****edward:ok me dejas intentarlo de nuevo****  
****bella:**** haaaa(suspiro)está bien solo un intento mas****  
****edward:ok te gustaría ir con migo a cenar?****  
****bella: pero jessi no se enojara porque voy con su novio a una cita(p.e ella creía que era una cita? yo no di a entender eso o sí? pero por qué rayos la idea cita me agradaba si ella solo era mi amiga?)****  
****Edward: no porque no se enterara****  
****bella:osea que me estoy convirtiendo en la amante del novio de mi prima?(p.b porque me agrado que me prefiriera mi en vez de a jessi?....ok esto ya es confuso)****  
****edward:si tu quieres si pero ahora no ahora solo vamos a hablar así que no te sientas mal porque no serás la amante del novio de tu prima serás la casi amante del novio de tu prima****  
****bella:jajaja que gracioso (sarcásticamente)****  
****edward:por favor?****  
****p.b(narrado por bella)****  
****por que cuando me dijo-por favor-tuvo que poner es carita de angelito seductor que me derretía porque dios porque me pusiste a esta tentación en mi comino tu quieres que me vaya al infierno por ser la amante del novio de i prima verdad?****  
****bella: no pongas esa cara....****  
****edward:por favor (poniendo la misma cara)****  
****bella:esta bien deja voy por mi celular y nos vamos****  
****Aquien quiero engañar a él no lo pedo decir que NO y menos cuando me pone esa cara que enserio me derrite bueno vasta y apúrate si es que quieres salir con él antes de que venga jessi,y así lo hice tome mi celular y lo puse dentro de mi pantalón ese día me puse un pantalón negro de mezclilla entubado, una blusa de color blanca un poco entallada pero que para mi guasto se me veía muy bien y Edward ya me la había dicho hace rato,llevababa unos converse de color blanco para que combinara una chamarra negra muy linda de algodon,mi cabello lo sujete con una coleta hacia abajo para que cayera por mi hombro me puse un poco de rímel y gloss para no ir tan natural pero con eso del maquillaje nunca me ha gustado exagerar****  
****Salí y él me estaba esperando****  
****edward:lista?****  
****bella:mas que lista pero ya vamonos****  
****El venia vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul rey,una camisa gris,una chaqueta gris y unos zapatos negros se veía muy guapo así....bella él es el NOVIO de tu PRIMA no debe de ser mas que tu amigo de ahí no debe de pasar****  
****edward:y....adonde quieres ir a cenar hoy yo te voy a dar guato a ti****  
****bella:a donde tú quieras llevarme ****  
****edward:bueno después no te quejes de que es muy caro o cualquier otra cosa bien?****  
****bella:ja...gruñón****  
****y así venimos todo el camino hablando y bromeando y riendo****  
****cuando llegamos a un restaurante que no supe ni en donde estabamos porque era muy lujoso y el nombre era muy raro que no sé como pronunciar el nombre cuando entramos el me abrazo por la cintura y se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme eso hizo que yo me estremeciera si no es porque él me tiene en sus brazos me hubiera caído ahí mismo****  
****edward:te dije que no quería reproches fueramos a donde fueramos****  
****bella:iba a reprochar nada****  
****así abrazada me llevo a la mesa para poder cenar y platicar aunque ms que platicar iba a ser discusión****  
****p.e****  
****así abrazada por la cintura la lleve a la mesa le abrí la silla para que se sentara después le cerré para que se acomodara después me senté yo nada mas e le quede viendo y ella a mi cuando el mesero nos interrumpí diciendo que íbamos a ordenar le dijimos y después de comer muchas parejas estaban bailando me levante y le dije:****  
****edward:bailamos?****  
****bella: estás hablando enserio?****  
****edward:claro que si****  
****bella:bueno está bien****  
****edward:bien****  
****Le extendí la mano ella me vio raro pero después la tomo y la lleve a la pista empezamos a bailar la canción que pusieron en ese momento era la de ANGEL de yuridia****  
****así es la ley****  
****hay un angel ****  
****hecho para mi****  
****te conoci****  
****y el tiempo se me fue****  
****tal como llego****  
****bella:bien de querias hablar?****  
****edward:de nosotros****  
****bella:apoco hay un nosotros?****  
****edward:yo si lo siento tu no?****  
****bella:algo pero como es que hasta ahorita empiezas con este tema?****  
****y te falle ****  
****te hice daño****  
****tantos años yo****  
****pase por todo sin pensar ****  
****te ame sin casi amar****  
****y al final quien me salvo el angel que quiero yo****  
****edward:mira esta es la verdad****  
****bella:cual verdad?****  
****edward:el por que empiezo hasta ahora con este tema****  
****bella:bien empieza****  
****edward:bueno cuando conoci a tu prima Jessica quede deslumbrado pero me di cuenta después cuando empecé a conocerte mejor que ella solo era superficial y no supe cómo es que me había podido enamorar de alguien así pero me di cuenta de que no es amor lo que siento bueno sentía por ella era atracción****  
****bella: me estas tratando de decir que es lo mismo con migo?****  
****edward:bella no te enojes y deja me terminar....y no contigo no es lo mismo contigo es algo más que todavía no consigo descifrar pero créeme que atracción no es esto es amor eso siento yo pero no se que pienses tu**** no si tu correspondas esto que yo siento por ti****  
****bella: wow....que lindo....te oyes tan tierno diciendo eso que me derrito****  
****p.b****  
****me apegue a él sin decir nada solo enrolle mis brazos a su cuello y me acerque a susurrarle en el oído lo que venía en la estrofa de este momento****  
****de nuevo tú****  
****te cuelas en mis huesos ****  
****dejándome tu beso ****  
****junto al corazón****  
****y otra vez, tu abriéndome tus alas,****  
****me sacas de las malas****  
****rachas de dolor****  
****por que tu eres ****  
****el angel que quiero yo****  
****bella:edward siento lo mismo que tu pero no puedo hacerle esto a mi prima****  
****edward:si yo no estuviera con ella tu estarías con migo?****  
****bella:claro que si pero no pensaras romper con ella o si****  
****edward:no por unos días no debo de encontrar el mejor momento****  
****bella:pero ella se va a enojar demasiado cuando se entere que rompiste con ella por mi****  
****edward:no me interesa****  
****bella:pues a mi si****  
****cuando estoy fatal ****  
****ya no se qué hacer****  
****ni a donde ir****  
****me fijo en ti ****  
****y te siento cerca pensando en mi****  
****después de eso me acerque de nuevo a su oído y le seguí susurrando lo de la canción****  
****el cuerpo de me va****  
****hacia donde tu estas ****  
****mi vida cambio****  
****el angel que quiero yo****  
****de nuevo tú****  
****te cuelas en mi huesos ****  
****dejándome tu beso****  
****junto al corazón****  
****edward:pues que no te importe más****  
****bella: no puedo aunque es muy superficial,plastica,rara y sé que engaña a cualquier chavo que se le acerque es mi prima y esto no se hace****  
****edward:asi como lo que ella me hizo a mi****  
****bella: exacto****  
****edward:bueno que ya todos cometimos al menos un pecado, ella me mintió y no solo a mi fuimos dos engañados, y tu y yo no enamoramos sin querer****  
****El se me empezó a acercar lo cual hizo que mi corazón latiera as rapido,me dio un beso en el cuello y eso hizo que me diera un escalofrió en mi espalda, después tomo mi cabeza, se separo de mi y choco sus labios con los míos el beso fue tierno pero poco a poco se intensifico ya que yo le di paso a su lengua para que examinara mi boca y el hizo lo mismo, así nos quedamos todo que le faltaba a la canción solo nos separábamos para respirar un poco pero regresábamos al beso nuevamente****  
****otra vez tu,abriendome tus alas****  
****me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor ****  
****por que tu eres el angel ****  
****que quiero yo.**

**después de esos besos que me dio Edward quede un poco atontada hasta que el me llevo hasta la mesa....****  
****edward:bella?.....bella?.....estas bien?****  
****bella:s..si por qué no debería de estarlo****  
****edward:esque estas un poco rara****  
****bella: no es nada****  
****edward:ok.....sabes no quiero irme de aquí****  
****bella: sabes yo tampoco pero tenemos porque si no mi abuela se va preocupar y Jessica va a pensar que le robe a su novio (que en realidad así fue)****  
****edward:y no fue así?****  
****bella: no****  
****edward:a no?(se acerco a mi rostro quedando a unos centímetros)****  
****bella: no(acercándome a su rostro)su novio fue el que me robo a mi(dándole un beso al terminar de hablar)****  
****edward:ho y creí que quien te había robado había sido yo****  
****bella: hay tontito sabes creo que me estoy enamorando****  
****edward:enserio y de quien?****  
****bella: del novio de mi prima ****  
****edward:ven vamos a bailar y ahí me cuentas****  
****Después empezó la canción "eclipse total del amor"****  
****de vez en cuando siento que me estas olvidando y que no regresaras****  
****mírame****  
****de vez en cuando siento que ya estoy muy cansada de estar sola y escucharme llorar****  
****mírame****  
****de vez en cuando mira atrás y veo con miedo lo mejor de nuestros años correr****  
****mírame****  
****de vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada e envuelve y me vuelvo a perder****  
****mira mis ojos****  
****de vez en cuando siento enloquecer****  
****mira mis ojos****  
****de vez en cuando siento enloquecer****  
****mírame****  
****de vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura y no quiero despertar****  
****mírame****  
****de vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos y preguntas como estas****  
****mírame****  
****de vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos pero nunca te lo dejo saber****  
****mírame****  
****de vez en cuando quiero escaparme pero tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder****  
****mira mis ojos****  
****de vez en cuando siento enloquecer****  
****mira mis ojos****  
****de vez en cuando siento enloquecer****  
****inicio la canción y empezamos a bailar abrazados y muy despacio hasta que el me pregunto****  
****edward:bien dices que crees que te estás enamorando no?****  
****bella:si del novio de mi prima****  
****edward:bien cuéntame de el****  
****bella:bien el es un chico muy guapo sobre todo, tiene una sonrisa increible,besa de una manera que wow.....****  
****edward:enserio?****  
****bella:si****  
****edward:bueno cuéntame mas****  
****bella: baila muy bien, tiene un acento ingles que enserio me derrite,no se que planea hacer pero creo que es vengativo ya que parese como si se estuviera vengando de mi prima incluso el me lo dijo bailando,ammm sabes me encantaria pasar mas tiempo con el pero mi prima me asesina si sabe que su navio me prefirio a mi eso no me lo perdonaria nunca......****  
****edward:y que diria si yo fuera quien te raptara esta oche para mi solito?****  
****y esta noche quiero mas ****  
****que me abrazes fuertemente ****  
****y en tus brazos soñare que este amor es para siempre ****  
****y que en penumbras un rayo de luz ****  
****nos envuelva a los dos****  
****vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar****  
****tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad****  
****esa respuesta bueno esa pregunta que me dio me saco un poco de onda pero al final le dije abrazandolo mas y acercándome a su oido:****  
****bella:se enojaria todavía mas****  
****y le di un beso en el cuello después el me acerco a su cuerpo mas y roso sus labios con los mios en un beso muy tierno corto pero tierno lleno de amor y me dijo:****  
****edward:te importaria mucho si se enoja?****  
****bella: no me hagas esas preguntas que con tigo me pierdo muy facilmente****  
****edward:responde(me dio un beso en el cuello que iso que me diera un escalofrió en toda mi espalda y en otras partes de mi cuerpo por ejemplo mis piernas flaquearon y si no fuera por que el me tenia abrazada me darretiria ahí mismo)****  
****bella: ya te dije que no preguntes eso cuando me tienes así y menos uando me beses me escuchaste bien?****  
****edward:si pero voy a hacer como que no hasta que me contestes****  
****esa no me la esperaba ya que empezó a besarme como si el mundo se fuera a cabar****  
****ya nada puedo hacer y no logro ecapar****  
****de un fuego sobre polvora que puede estallar****  
****Y así te tengo que amar****  
****el tiempo acaba de empezar****  
****el tiempo no termina****  
****erase una vez una historia feliz****  
****y ahora es solo un cuento de horror****  
****ya nada puedo hacer eclipse total del amor****  
****edward:y bien?****  
****bella: no lo se ****  
****edward:tienes que saberlo****  
****bella:......(me volvio a besar enserio me quiere matar con esos besos que no me dejan pensar)****  
****Yo estaba tratando de pensar pero nunca me dejo ya que me besaba con desesperación y yo se lo devolvi con la misma desesperacion****  
****edward:que me dices???****  
****bella:....no.....****  
****me jalo y me dijo ****  
****edward:eso era lo que quería escuchar****  
****me abrazo por la cintura y me llevo a la mesa y eso me desconcentro****  
****eclipse total del amor****  
****erase un vez una hazaña vivir****  
****y ahora ya no tengo valor****  
****Nada que decir eclpse total del amor****  
****no aguante mas y la dije:****  
****bella:que pasa ?****  
****Edward: te voy a raptar****  
****bella: oyes me estas dando miedo....(poniendo cara de niña chiquita)****  
****edward:no tengas miedo ven ****  
****Dejo un billete no supe de cuanto era pero supe que dejo propina......mucha propina......****  
****bella:a donde vamos****  
****edward:de algo puedes estar segura...no vamos a tu casa****  
****bella:ok entonces...????(dije hacercandome a su rostro)****  
****edward:a donde tu quieras ir ****  
****nos besamos muy intensamente hasta que....**

p. b

Tocaron mi puerta y este a sido el mejor sueño de toda mi vida…

p.E.

en eso sono mi cel. Y volvi a mi realidad…

Espero y les haya gustado

Continuara….


End file.
